Til Death
by ChocPanda
Summary: Natsu impacted by failing health decides to take a child into his care in order to remedy the results of a broken heart while his actions form frailities in anothers. AU/OOC rated M to be safe. NAZA pairing with slight Jerza for sake of plot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Reviews and opinions welcome this is my first time writing so please enjoy :)

It is with a heavy heart I must inform you that I do not own Fairy Tail.

It is with a heavy heart I must inform you that I do not own Fairy Tail.

Today was a day just like any other in the wondrous city of Magnolia. The sun was shining, children played in the street while adults busied themselves with their daily duties. All was right in the world but as all this was going on across town an all too familiar scene was about to play out. Fairy Tail a guild known for its boisterous and destructive ways is about to become host to one of the many brawls that it has made legendary across all of, Fiore.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME FIREFART!?" Ice-Make Mage Gray Fullbuster exclaims across the guild hall.

"YOU HEARD ME FROSTY BOY!" Natsu Dragneel the Fire Dragon Slayer and arch-rival of the ice-mage retorted.

"YOU WANNA GO! LET'S GO!" Gray bellows as he leaps across the table.

Natsu anticipates this move and throws him across the guildhall where he hits Elfman Strauss square across the back sending them both to the floor.

"Gray…that was not…MANLY!" says Elfman.

Elfman picks up Gray by his neck ready to beat him senseless but as he brings his arm back his elbow strikes Gajeel Redfox across the back of his head.

"You bastards what you think you're doing!" he makes eye contact with Natsu who has the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.

"SALAMANDER YOU LITTLE…! I'LL END YOU!" Gajeel sprints forward and punches Natsu sending him across several tables where other guild members are eating sending their food flying everywhere distress soon turns anger. Natsu jumps to his feet.

"GUILDFIGHT" he roars.

Leaping off a table into the heart of the melee knocking down foes assisting others beat down their enemies taking a few hits himself he then finds his target.

"Graaaaay," Natsu says to himself.

charging across the hall at his nemesis seeing this Gray shouts "ICE-MAKE SHIELD" putting his hands together in-formation summoning a wall of ice, a resounding thud was heard as skull meets hard ice, Everyone turns to see as Gray starts getting nervous Natsu gets upright his fists aflame.

"No fair Mr. Whippy! HEY GUYS THIS FOOL IS USING MAGIC!" as Natsu says that everyone starts to power up.

"Round 2 LET'S GET IT DONE!" he cheers.

As the fight resumes the guild doors creep open as a thick almost palpable aura starts to fill the room everyone notices this presence except for Natsu and Gray who are still fighting.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS DISPLAY OF TOMFOOLERY AND UTTER DISGRACE TO THE GUILD, WHOM MAY I ASK IS RESPONSIBLE" a commanding feminine voice beckons.

Everyone was overcome with fear at the sound of the young woman's voice they immediately pointed to Natsu and Gray she sighed resting her hands on her hips.

"I should have known, NATSU, GRAY WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" she says.

After hearing the voice speak their names they froze they knew this voice it had called upon them before…many times…this voice was death. They immediately put their arms around each other in an attempt to display their affection for each other.

"Oh h-hey Erza where ya been we were just ya know doing what best friends do, hanging out and stuff ya know how it is" Gray stammered out trying to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible.

Natsu merely stared wide-eyed at the scarlet haired girl a light blush permeated his face "Oh h-h-hey E-Er-Erza" was all he could muster.

Erza Scarlett S-Class Re-quip Mage and primary enforcer of all rules and regulations, as well as the primary distributor of PAIN AND BLOOD, SOAKED RETRIBUTION...ahem where were we…she had just returned from a quest to find her beloved guild being ravaged by her fellow guild members during one of their many destructive episodes…she was not pleased.

"Tell me…how many times I must punish you before you will realize the error of your ways," she said.

"—ro -im- erza" Gray mumbled.

She turned her gaze to him "what did you say? Please, I'm sure everyone is most interested to know your opinion on the matter."

Gray clenched his fist trying to summon the courage "I said…uh zero times er-. "

WHAM she punched him so had he hit the back wall of the guild he left an indentation before crumbling to the ground.

"And what about you Natsu what is your opinion?" she said.

Natsu wasn't even listening he was too enthralled by Erza's beauty he merely stared into her deep brown eyes and every so often let his eyes fall from her beautiful red hair down to her curvaceous body. Erza started to become irritated after she realized Natsu was not paying attention.

"NATSU!" she shouted.

Natsu just looked at her quizzically "what?" he said.

She was now even more infuriated, her eye began to twitch.

"I asked…you…a…question," she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, what do you wanna know Erza? Go ahead shoot" he said as if he did not know.

The rest of the guild sweat dropped at the fact the dragon slayer had forgotten about the imminent doom that was about to rain down upon him.

"Oh no, this might be the day he goes too far and gets himself killed" Lucy whispered.

"How many times must I punish you before you learn the error of your ways?" Erza hated having to repeat herself.

"Oh, that's a hard one…well lets se-" he began.

WHAM "YOU IDIOT DO YOU THINK THIS IS SOME KIND OF JOKE!" he hit the exact same wall as Gray before lying in much the same position beside him.

The next Morning he awoke in his hammock looking around he realized he was at his house in the forest outside Magnolia he wondered how he got there he promptly came to the conclusion that Happy had brought him there after he got knocked out by Erza.

"Erza Scarlett," he thought "What I wouldn't give to make your heart mine" he whispered.

His mind drifted to the time he had first met her upon joining the guild he knew he had a crush on her though he didn't know the exact word for it at the time he could identify the feeling that it gave him to just catch a glimpse of her. As the years progressed, his feelings grew stronger but he never dares tell anyone for fear of how they would react so he merely hid them from the world, sure there were other girls like Lissanna and Lucy but he never felt like their relationships could progress any further than being friends. He always felt like Erza was the only person he could ever love and he didn't know why. Natsu let his mind wander as Happy burst through the door fish hanging out of his mouth.

"Oh hey Natsu you're awake! Ya feeling okay?" he inquired.

"Yeah Happy I'm fine just thinking about stuff" Natsu replied.

"Oh I see thinking about a certain red-headed beauty are we? Oh, Natsu you like her!" Happy taunted.

"Will you cut it out Happy I told you not to talk about it" Natsu scowled at him.

He turned in his hammock away from the blue cat.

"Well maybe you should just tell her how you feel," said happy.

"Now why would I do something like that?" Natsu replied.

"Because if you don't it's gonna eat you up inside and eventually someone else will find her and you'll be stuck in whatever this is, never able to move on because you never told her," said Happy.

Natsu turned back to happy with a pout on his face

"You mean like Jellal?" he said

"Yes but in saying that you can't seriously expect Erza to stay available just because you're gutless" Happy smirked knowingly.

"HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING GUTLESS IM NATSU DRAGNEEL GODDAMNIT SON OF IGNEEL AND SINCE WHEN DO YOU KNOW SO GODDAMN MUCH ABOUT LOVE!" he roared a hint of flame glowing in the back of his throat.

"Well, are you gonna do it or what?" Happy challenged with a sly grin.

"You know what maybe I will!" Natsu jumped out of bed and put his vest, shorts and sandals on stomping out the front door "IM ALL FIRED UP!" he proclaimed as he headed off toward the guild to find Erza.

As Natsu entered the guildhall, he heard Gray throw out one of his usual insults but paid no mind to whatever drivel that ice-princess was spitting out today. He made eye contact with the ice mage if only for a moment but it was enough to let his rival know he was in no mood for games today to which Gray merely resumed his previous activity in confirmation. Natsu was on a mission, a mission to secure the heart of the most unobtainable woman in all of Fairy Tail if not all of Fiore itself that was when he saw it.

Crimson hair that was so vibrant and flowing he wished that it would never end. Deep brown eyes that hid secrets you weren't sure you wanted to know but you just had to know if it was the last thing you ever did. Pristine porcelain skin that if he were ever blessed to lay his hands upon it, would merely break under the intention, so what if he had witnessed the many battles he had fought alongside her and knew exactly how durable she could be when he looked at her he couldn't help himself. As he thought about all this, he froze just taking her in as she sat there with a slice of her favorite strawberry cheesecake as she prepared to devour it. She tucked a few strands of stray hair behind her ear as she looked around the guild at nothing, in particular, fork in hand she broke off a small portion of cake raising it to her lips.

"KAWAII," he thought as a blush broke out across his face.

Unbeknownst to Natsu a certain Take-Over-mage had been watching the entire scene play out from behind the bar and a devilish grin carved itself across her otherwise angelic features she quickly made her presence known to him.

"Erza hmmm" she whispered to him "Can't say I'm surprised."

His entire body tensed at her words he turned to her "You shut your dirty mouth right now Mirajane Strauss" he demanded "There is nothing going on here you just go back there behind the bar and keep your little notions to yourself you hear me?" he somewhat scolded.

"oh Natsu please jus-" she began to say but he simply raised his eyebrows and made a face that communicated that he had no intentions of telling her anything and pointed to the bar Mira just pouted and returned to her station at the bar arms crossed in mock disappointment.

Natsu took a deep breath to try to calm his nerves "Alright Dragneel this is it" he thought.

His plan was simple enough get her alone and then put it all on the line, at least, it seemed simple with that he made his way to her table "Hey Erza are you busy?" he asked.

Taking a seat across from her she looked up from her cake and politely nodded in acknowledgment that he was there.

"Not at all Natsu how may I help you?" she said.

He looked her in the eyes before closing them to inhale through his nose taking in her scent, which was indescribable to him, but he found it nonetheless enchanting he opened his eyes slowly and gazed at her.

"I have something important to discuss with you and if it's not too much to ask I was wondering if we could meet up later?" he asked.

She ate another piece of cake before she answered "okay I see no reason why not? What did you have in mind?" she replied a smile gracing her lips as she spoke.

"How about we meet Magnolia Park at 2 pm?" Natsu said with his trademark toothy grin.

"Keep it together we're not there yet," he thought to himself.

"Alright sounds wonderful I look forward to it," she said.

"YEAH!" he exclaimed "great I have some things to do before then but I'll see you there?" he asked in confirmation.

"Indeed," she said simply.

After his conversation with Erza, he hurried off toward his home in the forest. Opening the door he went straight to the fridge pulling out a sizable white box. He looked at it with stars in his eyes nobody knew this but Natsu was actually a pretty good cook and he had been trying in secret over the last several years to perfect the ideal strawberry cheesecake in preparation for this moment. The only people to ever know about this endeavor were Happy his best friend and surrogate son and Lissanna Strauss, Mirajane's little sister his dearly departed friend and confidant he paused in remembrance of her.

"Wish me luck Lissanna" he whispered to himself.

He took the box in hand and looked at the clock.

"12.30 huh?" he said, "I better get moving."

He ran as fast as he could navigating through trees and then city streets trying his best to make it to the park on time. Soon enough the tree in the middle of the park came into view and he skidded to a stop taking a few quick breaths and combing his hand through his hand a couple times and patted himself down trying to straighten out his clothes. He closed his eyes and inhaled one last time her scent filling his nostril but there was another smell and he knew it well his eyes shot open he was now fully alert.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me" he cursed before running off to find her.

Natsu's heightened senses had picked up more than he had bargained for he knew for certain that she was there but there was another and he didn't want to see that person not now especially as he was about to confess everything to her. His heart tightened in his chest as he ran.

"please no" he pleaded he rounded the corner and his eyes were met with the last thing he ever wanted to see…Jellal Fernandez Erza's childhood crush no matter what the prick did to her she would always be there to give him her everything Natsu froze he just stood there as he saw the scene unfold before him.

Erza had only been in the park for ten or so minutes and it wasn't even 2pm yet so she wasn't bothered that Natsu hadn't shown up yet she sat down on a bench and let her gaze wander observing her surroundings taking in the summertime air as she saw many families, friends and lovers enjoying the joyful atmosphere of a day at the park and felt content though a part of her did yearn for anything close to the happiness that these people had she'd never had a boyfriend although the concept intrigued her she'd never come across anyone that could compare to _him_ or maybe she just couldn't bring herself to destroy the image she'd created of the azure haired boy she loved all those years ago if she were honest she would admit she loved him still but even so there was one man in all of earthland that could utterly destroy any of the hopes she still clung to from her youth, Natsu Dragneel if anyone could free her from these feelings it was him he had come to surprise her time and again even before the events of her return to the R-system his perseverance and optimism were something she had come to depend on over the years his aura radiant in any memory they shared a smile spread across her lips as she thought of all they had been through. She was stirred from her thoughts by a familiar voice

"It's been a while" said the voice a hooded figure stood in front of her eyes went wide in shock

"Jellal!?" she said "what are you doing here?"

He removed his hood a smirk adorning his features "we were just passing through and I had to see you" he said she just stared at him a blush warming her cheeks.

"m-me!?" she shrieked "whatever for!?" he took her hand and pulled her to her feet and looked at her she felt like he could see her soul "I don't know how to say this but" he paused for what seemed like an eternity "Erza Scarlett, I love you" he said softly so only they could hear "and if you'll let me I'd like to see where this goes, I know I've done a lot of horrible unforgivable things but I feel that I need to seize this with both hands and take hold of you before anyone else does I know how long you've waited to find the me that you knew all those years ago and I may not be that person anymore but as long as you're with me I will strive to be a man you can be proud to stand next you… I'd really like to kiss you" he finished.

To say that she was shocked was a major understatement but before she could understand what was happening their lips met and she melted into him it felt like the world was watching this intimate moment between lovers and she couldn't help but blush but there was an emptiness in this moment the was a word for this feeling she decided that word was…incomplete.

Natsu was beyond pissed he burst out in front of Erza he thrust the white box into her hands knocking her down into a seated position upon the bench she had previously been sitting on she looked up and what she saw shocked her his faced showed no signs of the joy and carefree nature she had come to rely upon but was replaced with a visage of pain she'd seldom seen in all the years she'd known him she was fascinated by it but at the same time she felt a pain in her heart that she was unaccustomed to she merely boiled down to the fact that they were like family and she couldn't bear to see any of her family members suffer. In a flash Natsu swung around and a grabbed Jellal by the collar and pulled him in close and brought his lips forward so they were an inch from Jellal's ear

"Promise me" he whispered in a low growl.

Jellal did not respond he merely looked sideways at the dragon slayer in wait of an explanation

"I heard and saw everything so if you lie to me or you do anything to break her heart I'll know and there will be no place upon earthland where you can hide from me" Natsu's gaze was hard and unmoving as he spoke

"So I'll say it one more time" he said his gaze shifted to meet Jellal's his eyes declaring that the words he spoke were truth.

"Promise me" he said bearing his teeth.

Jellal returned his gaze and replied in a confident even tone

"I promise."

Natsu merely shoved him to the ground as he walked away. "N-Natsu?" Erza grasped his hand and he jerked away and carried on walking "what about this?" she said holding out the box he had passed to her

"Keep it" he grunted "consider it a gift, congratulations"

Bangs covering his face obscuring his eyes his face still ripe with anguish she watched him as he hung his head, put his hands in his pockets, hunched his shoulders and slowly dissolved until he was completely out of sight. This is what she had wanted wasn't it?

Night was fast approaching as Natsu stumbled through the forest drenched in sweat his body was stiff he could swear his heart was being crushed by its own existence as he could feel every beat of the vital organ in every pore, he could feel it in his skull even in the tips of his toes the sensation was so tense and restricted he could barely breathe he had been walking for a few hundred feet before the house he shared with Happy came into focus but his leg locked and his vision started to blur tears streaming down his face he looked to the stars and with the last of his strength he whispered her name "Erza" and his entire body caught alight by his magic he collapsed he had no idea that he was on fire as he slowly closed his eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

Erza had spent much of the afternoon with Jellal after he had confessed to her in the park where they shared a kiss something she still was coming to terms with as they walked they tried to steal glances at each other either one looking away just before the other turned to gaze at them Erza was overcome with a feeling she'd never felt before fuzzy with butterflies that felt like they could leave her mouth at any second but in the middle of all this she couldn't help but wonder about a certain pink haired mage.

"I wonder what's wrong?" she pondered

she'd never seen him look so tense with pain etched so clearly in every line that was sculpted into his face by the expression he held "am I missing something?" she looked to the box she held carefully under her arm but dared not open it until she were alone maybe it held a clue to what was going on.

"Erza? Hey Erza?" she heard Jellal's voice as he tried to get to her attention "oh im so sorry I was just lost in thought what is it?" she asked curiously

"I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner tonight?" he said she thought the idea was perfect maybe she would be able to relax and begin to enjoy this feeling that was forming inside of her.

"I would love to let me just take this back to my place" she said motioning toward the box "I'll take a shower and we can go to the restaurant together"

Happy had decided to leave the guild and return home after there were no signs of Natsu's return

"Erza isn't here either I woooondeeeer?" he giggled to himself

He said goodbye to their friends sprouted his wings and began his ascent for the journey home. As happy flew above the trees of the forest he swore he could smell smoke he kept an eye out for anything out of the ordinary and that's when he heard it, a scream of agony so intense it sent a shiver down his spine Happy approached the source of the sound with caution and his eyes grew wide with shock at the scene in front of him. Natsu was writhing in pain, struggling to breathe his entire body engulfed in flame his muscle tense, veins protruding from his skin

"NATSU, NATSU ITS HAPPY ARE YOU OKAY!? WHAT'S WRONG!?" he yelled "I NEED YOU TO CALM DOWN! IM GONNA GO GET HELP" he turned to leave.

"HAPPY!?" Natsu growled.

Happy turned back to see Natsu eyes were completely black and blood trickled from his mouth down his chin but the most horrifying thing Happy laid eyes on where the patches of black scales that could been seen in various places across Natsu's left arm although small they reeked of danger to the little blue feline.

"Please…stay" he whimpered.

With that the flames were extinguished and the Dragon slayer collapsed Happy watched him cautiously step toward Natsu he noticed the patchy black scales were still evident on his skin. "what happened Natsu?" he questioned silently "Erza" Natsu groaned in unconscious reply. Happy moved swiftly he moved Natsu into the house the shared and put him on the couch Natsu was sweating vigorously and his body started to convulse as he body quivering to no end happy quickly gathered the necessary items he deemed necessary for the situation additional pillows and blankets, a damp cloth for his forehead he was sweating so he just assumed Natsu had a fever, a jug of water and a glass just in case when he woke up he was thirsty.

"Erza" Natsu mumbled.

Happy wondered what exactly had transpired this afternoon to leave Natsu in such an awful state but he knew it was nothing good with that he took to the skies once more in search of help

"Wendy" he thought "she'll know what to do."

Erza had just finished a pleasant evening out with her new lover

"LOVER!?" she thought to herself as a blushed grew wild across her face

"I better cut back on reading those goddamn romance novels but they're just sooo good" she thought as she hugged herself. They had spent the evening making conversation about recent developments in his search for justice while she regaled him with various guild stories many of which he found quite amusing but Jellal had to cut their dinner date short much to her disappointment. he informed her that there was a dire situation that required his attention he had apologised profusely and offered to take her home his reason being he would hate to have such a beautiful women sat in such a lovely restaurant alone and was now happily sitting alone in her apartment at Fairy Hills as a result of their early departure from dinner, she had missed dessert and she would be damned if she let a perfectly good opportunity for strawberry cheesecake go a rye that was the exact moment she spied the box Natsu had thrust upon her and she was reminded of the events early that afternoon.

"Is there something I'm missing?" she thought.

She just couldn't figure it out surely there was a fair explanation she reasoned that Natsu held no ill will toward Jellal he had made it known that he had forgiven Jellal and even on occasion fought for his freedom so what else was there could it be her? She had noticed he had become more protective of her following the Tower Of Heaven but that was to be expected she nearly threw her life away for what she thought was the right decision she remembered the last moments of that ordeal fondly as he held her in his arms she felt like the gods themselves had crafted that one moment just for her,

"What am I saying!?" she thought

She didn't have feelings for him? Did she? She couldn't dwell on it she was with Jellal now and she just had to know if this would amount to anything with that she raised herself up from where she was sitting and lifted the lid of the box in an instant her eyes became stars she spied the most delicious looking strawberry cheesecake adorned with the most intricate flourishes and whipped cream embellishments she had ever seen as she lifted it from the box she noticed the round piece of cardboard it sat on was still cold and as she peered in the box she saw a small magic circle denote there was ice magic within the box itself the attention to detail was extraordinary, she was amazed and intrigued all at the same time she hadn't even noticed she had just been staring at it for the longest time as she cut herself a slice and with a fork raised a tiny piece of it to her lips placing it on her tongue her eyes instantly sparkled at this taste to describe it as exquisite was not enough she had to have more before she knew it the only evidence that there was even existence of a cake was the box itself. A cake of this of magnificence whatever he had to say it must have been very important.

"I simply must know the artist behind such a masterpiece" she thought "I will be sure to asked Natsu…shortly after I extract the reason for his odd behaviour this afternoon from his very soul now where did I put that Demon Hunters blade it may prove useful in my investigation".

Wendy had promptly arrived at the Dragneel residence as soon as she possibly could after being summoned by Happy

"Wendy you gotta help him, I don't know what's happening to him you gotta help please Wendy" he pleaded.

"I-I'll t-t-try my b-best Happy p-please make some room" Wendy began shyly "N-now just try to stay calm."

She raised her hands above Natsu's body as her healing abilities started to operate the first thing she noticed were the scales the were she had never come across anything like them and they intrigued her she also noticed a foul scent in the air that seemed to be emanating from Natsu after what seemed like forever but in reality was simply a few minutes Wendy stepped away from Natsu

"i-I've managed to reduce his fever and um get his body to relax but there is a strange scent plaguing Natsu I believe to be the result of an ancient magic that said we really need him to wake up" she tried to reassure him.

Her facial expression then turned serious.

"Happy the moment he wakes up not before not after, the exact moment he wakes up I need you find Gajeel and bring him here to examine him as soon as you possibly could in the meantime I'll keep this between us can you do that?" she said as she walked towards the door

"Aye sir but why may I ask?" He responded.

"Natsu could be dying" she said.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Happy had discovered Natsu outside their home in the forest most of the time he would just lay still and happy would simply watch him but he would start sometimes he would stir and during those times Happy would feel angry and helpless and his best friend shook violently and groaned in pain.

Wendy had come by a couple of times just to check in and make sure everything was okay she would stay to allow Happy time to go to the guild though he only went once and spoke to Master Makarov to inform him that Natsu was unwell before retreating home immediately after.

He didn't know what was going on but he knew it had something to do with what happened that day with Erza.

"I should never have told him to do that" he scolded himself "but maybe it would have the same results even if I hadn't"

He looked down at his best friend eyes misted with unshed tears threatening to fall down from his eyes and stain his furry blue cheeks

"I'm so sorry Natsu I didn't know this would happen" he needed to find Erza and find out what happened that day.

It was a day as regular as any other at the Fairy Tail guild members Mirajane was behind the bar working as per usual, Nab still hadn't picked a job and someone said something about somebody and a brawl so soon to break out but there was a tension in the air as three figures stood in silence staring a hole in the door as they waited those people were the Master, Gray and Gajeel neither Gray or Gajeel were aware of each other but Makarov knew, what kind of master would he be if he couldn't see these kinds of shifts in the delicate balance of his guild his children above all else were the most important thing to him their wellbeing was very precious in his mind and from what Happy had described something very serious was at work here and he could not help but feel an uncertainty of the outcome this situation would cause, he was sitting on the bar mug of beer in hand never moving from the large doors at the front of guild it was unlike him to be out of the guild for more than a day if not on a job and Makarov had never know him to ever let a sickness prolong an absence of nearly a week these facts only added to his concerns

"Natsu" he mumbled quietly

Little did he know Mira heard his musing of the dragon slayers name and decided to voice her concerns.

"Master?" she said "What do you know?" her tone sent a chill through his old bones it had been a while since he had heard her use that tone

"wuh- I don't know anything" he said quietly waving his arms defensively

"Do you take me for a fool master?" settling a glare upon him so fierce had he been any other mage in the guild at that moment he would have crumbled

"You and I both know Gray and Gajeel have been staring at that door just the same as you" she growled only loud enough for them him to fathom what she was saying "and if their concerned it can't be anything good"

The master was no longer trying to play it off his face turned hard "Mira the knowledge I have is limited and in saying that it is not my place so you along with everyone else here will simply have to wait and see I'm sorry but that's just the way it is"

Mira was not happy but she would have to do as the master had asked Natsu was family an honorary Take-over sibling though he did not possess the same magical abilities that gave them the moniker she would covet him like gold just the same as Elfman just the same as she had done Lissanna, her younger sisters best friend they did everything together they had nurtured Happy from an egg and when Lissanna died whilst on a job with her and Elfman of course they were devastated but Natsu was equally so and even though he felt the same pain as them he was the one that carried them through their darkest days, if there was something wrong she would do anything to help him then images of the last time she spoke to Natsu flashed through her mind and she blushed she hadn't seen erza this week either

"Maybe I'm over-reacting" she thought "Natsu you dog" she giggled.

Gray sat there in relative silence he didn't like not seeing Natsu at the guild it made him feel uneasy he'd never admit it but he missed the hard headed flame-brain he also couldn't help but feel something strange was on the horizon.

Gajeel sat at a random table in the guild his usual grimace plastered across his face he spoke to no one not even Levy, Wendy had asked that he make himself available and that when the time came he would be called upon by Happy the fact that the little blue cat would summon him was cause enough for him to assume it had something to do with Salamander.

"Why the fuck is it that I'm still sitting here" he thought "Salamander is a big boy he can take care of himself"

As much as he had tried to distance himself from Salamander and act like he could care less about him he had secretly come to think of him as a brother not that he'd ever admit it their fights had become a way in which to communicate the respect they had for one another without words on top of all this. Suddenly he caught wind of something, a scent he had no idea what it was but it did not sit well with him which again lead him to believe it had something to do with Salamander it was foul and malignant as much as he hated the stench he couldn't help but wonder about its origins.

Suddenly Happy burst he landed on the counter of the bar

"Excuse me Mira have you seen Gajeel?" he said

His breathing was laboured he had travelled to the guild as fast as he could he was a little worn out he hadn't been sleeping very well.

"Happy what's wrong? Is everything okay? Is Natsu alright?" she asked

"Everything's fine Mira, I just need to see Gajeel" he lied

Mira had spent enough time behind the bar and knew enough about each and every member of the guild, her family to know when one of them was hiding something and if this concerned Natsu she was going to find out what it was.

"Happy don't you lie to me" she said sternly in an almost motherly tone

"LOOK MIRA I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS, WHERE IS GAJEEL!" he demanded the guild froze they had ever heard Happy raise his voice in such a way ever before they were completely shocked.

Gajeel heard everything impressed with the display he turned to the bar looked at Happy and smirked "GEHE over here neko what can I do for you?"

Happy looked over his shoulder and sighed "look Mira I'm sorry okay everything's fine I just really need his help with something okay?" he said with a smile and she nodded

Happy turned to Gajeel "Follow me" he said and flew out the door Gajeel simply stood up from the table and did as he was instructed.

They made it to the house in record time as they weaved through trees and shrubbery Gajeel could smell the odour he had smelled earlier his face was grim as it only grew more potent as they came closer to Natsu and Happy's quaint little abode his eyes grew large as they ran through the path of partially burnt trees and scorched grass he stopped dead as the scent was especially strong here.

"Neko, tell me what happened here" he said

"I don't really know what happened I came home the other night from the guild everything was normal and then I heard this horrid scream it was Natsu he was burning he was literally on engulfed in flame and his eyes were, were completely black his was convulsing and screaming in pain" as happy recalled these events he began to tear up.

"was there anything else?" Gajeel asked curiously.

"well yes as you can imagine this is very hard for me you big meanie!" Happy yelled

"Look I apologize okay but this is important" Gajeel said

"Well I- there were these black scales in patches all across his arm and I left to get help but he asked me to stay so I did and that's when he collapsed he was sweating and shivering like made…and he said a name" Happy paused before continuing "Gajeel i- I need you to go in there and tell me something good, Wendy said there's a chance he might … die and I need you to go in there and tell her she's wrong, I- i- I NEED TO KNOW MY BEST FRIEND ISN'T GOING TO DIE" he pleaded "Please"

Gajeel just stood there looking at the house with his grimace unwavering under the pressure of the news he was sure he had to deliver what Happy had just told him only confirming his already looming suspicions he took steps toward the house.

"I refuse to lie to you the chances of a positive verdict are slim that white haired oaf with the sandals says a man must take hardship in his stride and I heard that idiot spout a lot of goddamn non-sense but for once I agree with him, it's time to be a man happy" Gajeel said

Gajeel then turned and walked up to the house opening the door and stepping inside. Happy stood outside alone contemplating the words Gajeel had said he knew he was right but he just had to believe that Natsu would make it through this he had witnessed him do some impossible things in their time together so Happy decided there and then if nothing else he would have faith happy then stood wiping the remnants of tears from his face and entered the house also.

Natsu had been awake for about half an hour he awoke to the image of Wendy watching over him he blinked his eyes and exposed his toothy grin to her

"Hey Wendy" he croaked his throat dry and raspy.

"Happy remember what we talked about" she said quickly

"Aye sir" he said and off he went

"Wendy what's up?" he spoke again

"I'm sorry Natsu but you're just going to have to wait till Happy gets back I need a second opinion before a proper diagnosis can be made" she said "What I can tell you is you've been asleep for the last 7 days"

"7 days!?" he tried to remember what might have caused this and then it hit him. hard.

He was on his way to meet Erza and tell her everything, that he thought she was beautiful, that she was irreplaceable to him, that he had loved since day one of his life at Fairy Tail but she had to ruin it all and be with that smug self-absorbed prick Jellal, "what did she even see in him!?" he thought "every time they met he would leave her in tears" his head fell forward his hair covering his eyes, his fist were clenched so tight his knuckles were white and a solemn tear came down his face.

"DAMNIT ALL" he exclaimed

In an instant he felt his chest tighten and an familiar but unbearable pain spread across his entire being.

"ARGH" he growled

Wendy was up immediately trying to calm him down she she stroked his hair and hummed a little tune she vaguely remembered Grandeeny would sing to her when they were together it seemed to sooth Natsu and he calmed himself put he simply turned away from her and didn't say a word she was worried for her friend if Gajeel confirmed her assumptions then this could cause a lot of trouble for the guild. As if on cue Gajeel stepped through the door his gaze fell on the pink haired mage his iron hard stare never faltered.

"Salamander I know she meant a lot to you, I'm so sorry" he said sadly and wendy felt tears start to pool in her eyes, Natsu didn't move he just lay there..

The next day Erza had returned a week long quest she had set off for the day after her run in with Jellal and her the ordeal with Natsu a little job would help her clear her mind and figure things out and she had decided she would remain with Jelall but she was still curious as to why Natsu was aacting so strangely. She thought she might enjoy a little relaxation before she headed over to the guild especially because she planned to confront Natsu about what she assumed was a tender issue. She had ordered her usual strawberry cheesecake from one of her favourite cafes in Magnolia she promptly received her order and as she sat there eating what she considered to be the embodiment of all that was good and holy she could not help but think it to be lacking it was still delicious but it was nothing compared to the cake Natsu had given her. She looked up to se a figure approach a something slung across his shoulder she was surprised when she realised it was Gajeel with a crying Mira lying across his shoulders.

"why?" Mira mumbled over and over tears streaking her face.

"Gajeel what happen-"Erza began to ask but was cut off

"SHUT IT" he growled his voice laced with venom

He bought head and shoulders down so he was level with Erza and their eyes met his palm slammed down into her slice of strawberry cake a thud was head and the plate it was sitting on shatterd..

"I HOPE YOU COME TO REALISE THE COST OF THE DECISIONS YOU'VE MADE" he spat repositioning Mira on his shoulders he carried on to the guild.

Erza was stunned by the words he said she didn't know what he meant but she was curious as to what he was referring to.

"The cost of the decisions you've made?" she thought

then her gaze fell to the slice of cake in front of her within the remnants of desecrated dessert she saw a folded piece of paper and she took it in her hand and saw something written on it. On the piece of she saw seven letters imprinted on it she never in her life ever wanted to lay eyes upon she felt sick to her stomach as a hand covered her mouth and a solemn tear rolled down her cheek.

 _Fairy Tail,_

 _I'm sorry, Goodbye._

 _Natsu Dragneel_

The guild stood in dead silence as Gajeel looked down at the top of Erza's head with a scowl on his face Erza couldn't see it in actual fact his existence meant very little at that moment. Erza just stared down at the cheesecake encrusted note her thumb brushed the hastily written letters of the author's name. Natsu Dragneel. She requipped the note into her storage dimension for safekeeping and hung her head as she fell in to the seat across from Gajeel without uttering a word her eyes glazed over, distant. Her body unable to process what her mind was only barely coming to terms with the newly acquired information.

"Did you leave because of that day Natsu?" the words echoed in her mind as if waiting for a response but none came. She gripped the hem of her skirt and squeezed tightly.

"Do you hate me? Do you think so little of me now that you would leave without a reasonable explanation? How could you do this Natsu? Why would you leave m- us?" her thoughts quickly turned from sadness to anger meanwhile Gajeel had long since left silently.

"WELL NATSU DRAGNEEL IF YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST ABANDON OUR FAMILY ON A WHIM I WILL SIMPLY HAVE TO DRAG YOU'RE SORRY ASS BACK HERE SO YOU MAY FACE PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR MISDEEDS" she clenched her fist tightly in front of her in a crushing motion and began chuckling like lunatic causing the rest of the guild to question Erza's sanity at that moment.

Erza quickly stood and marched to a table where a stunned Lucy and Gray were from the news she looked at them sternly "Pack your shit, we leave tomorrow morning" Erza simply stated

"WUH!?" Lucy responded bewildered.

"You're damn right!?" Gray said eagerly.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked confused.

"To look for Natsu man are you dense or something?" Gray replied.

"I MIGHT BE DENSE BUT AT LEAST IM FULLY CLOTHED" Lucy screeched.

"Touché" Gray said as he sat there in his boxers.

Erza just rolled her eyes "Well get to it" she ordered.

Lucy and Gray nodded and rose from the table all three then made for the door.

"Hold it right there you three" Makarov said from the bar

"Master when did you arrive back?" Erza asked

"Just a few moments ago Jet was kind enough to come and pick me up from the council building, why do you ask?" Makarov replied emptying his tankard of beer, the entire guild sweat dropped as his tally of empty vessels was already swiftly growing. His gaze turned hard.

"Warren has informed me of what happened here earlier as well as the situation concerning Natsu and it is with the utmost circumspection that I must advise against your wishes to seek out our beloved dragon-slayer" he told them.

"But Mas-" Erza began

"But nothing Erza I'm telling you right now that I expressly forbid it. Are you aware that he has been absent from the guild for the entirety of the past week? No? Well I have to believe that this issue is bigger than just some boys fancy for adventure, he like everyone else here is one of my children and just like everyone else here he is in possession of one thing that i hold most dear. My faith. So we will wait and we will pray that wherever he is he will be safe and he will return to us in due course." He said as he stared into her eyes.

Erza stood there stunned she couldn't believe what she was hearing "don't seek him out?" she thought "wait and pray? He could be in serious danger! He would be isolated and alone…because of me" she clenched her fist once more grinding her teeth she couldn't bear the thought.

"Not good enough" she muttered.

Makarov looked at her questioningly.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH" she roared at Makarov her eyes fierce with anger "HE IS OUT THERE AND NO ONE IS WATCHING HIS BACK HOW CAN YOU SAY FAITH IS CURRENCY ENOUGH TO ENSURE HIS SAFE RETURN I WILL NOT STAND BY AND ALLOW HARM TO COME TO HIM WHEN WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONES WHO ARE SUPPOSED TO KEEP HIM SAFE." Her breathing ragged and harsh she returned Makarov gaze "I will not allow it" she said

As the guild looked on greatly affected by Erza's words some cried, some cheered while most of the guild was speechless one such member was less than impressed Gajeel he heard Erza speak but all he heard was guilt he figured that she had an inkling that part of the reason Natsu left was because of her and this was a desperate attempt to garner forgiveness from the pink haired mage, he was disgusted.

"I agree" the guild heard a feminine voice sound above them.

All eyes turned to see Mira leaning on the banister outside the infirmary she shared the same fierce look as Erza as she looked down at the master.

"You two know more than you're letting on" she looked from Gajeel to Makarov "and if you won't tell us then we'll just have to find out for ourselves when we find him"

Mira hobbled over to Erza and stood tall beside her friends. Gajeel approached Makarov at the bar and whispered something to him, Makarov turning pale as he turned to look at Gajeel in confirmation Gajeel simply nodded and turned to leave he paused staring down Erza momentarily he scoffed at her as he continued walking.

"Master what did he say to you?" Erza inquired. Makarov took a long gulp of his beer and stared past her into the distance.

Across town Happy carried Wendy back to her apartment it was late afternoon she had stayed with Happy all day because she felt sorry for him and she was still in tears over Natsu departure. Natsu had asked that Happy remain at the guild should anything happened to him in along his journey he would feel more at ease if he knew a piece of him remained as a token of his spirit to carry on the legacy of carefree full hardy nonsense he was known for, Happy reluctantly agreed but he refused to say goodbye so he hid in the house until Natsu left crying all the while.

They promptly arrived at Wendy's apartment in Fairy Hills "Where on earth have you been!?" Carla Wendy's white haired cat companion exclaimed quite annoyed at how the blue haired girl had been wandering off without her lately. "Out" Wendy replied solemnly "Don't think I'm going to just accept that answer this time young lady and what the hell is he doing here!?" Carla said infuriated "Happy will be staying with us" Wendy said more as a matter of fact than creating an opening for discussion about it Carla glared at Happy but he just flew up to the top of the bookshelf in Wendy's living room and lay there facing the wall. Carla was shocked usually he would offer her a fish or some other peculiar romantic gesture that her pride would not allow but she secretly enjoyed and some days looked forward to she had to wonder what happened, there was a knock at the door that caught Wendy and Carla's attention Wendy opened the door the latch only allowing a small opening in which to acknowledge the person on the other side "Yes? What do you want?" Wendy said quite irate the person on the other side was taken aback "Hello Wendy, Is everything alright?" it was Erza, and Mira who's arms were around slung around the other two members of Team Natsu she appeared quite injured.

"i think she been spending too much time in the woods with granny" he chuckled. Wendy was not amused.

"What do you need?" Wendy said sharply.

"We need you to heal Mira" Erza said.

"What happened?" Wendy asked as if she didn't know.

"I kind of lost it at Gajeel today" Mira said sheepishly.

"Why would you do that?" Wendy

"You don't know do you?" Erza said sadness in her voice

"Um…Know what?" Wendy replied inwardly berating herself for lying to her friends.

"May we come in?" Erza asked politely

"Uh sure" Wendy unlocked the door and let them in "Lay Mira on the couch I'll see what I can do"

They lay Mira on the couch and Wendy brought her hands up above Mira's body as they began glowing Mira began to feel relief and started to relax as the calming energy moved over her in waves her eyes began to droop as exhaustion overcame her and restful sleep claimed her. Wendy sat back in an armchair and yawned.

"So what is it I don't know?" Wendy inquired of the others

"Well Wendy…Natsu's gone" Erza said

"What do you mean, gone?" Wendy asked

Wendy tried her best to feign shock she knew she wasn't very convincing Carla saw straight through this façade.

"Wendy is that we're you've been disappearing to this past week!?" Carla said

"CARLA!" she shrieked at the exceed as she glared at the white

"Wendy you spoke to him?" Erza inquired

"I may have" Wendy answered evasively

"Did he say anything to you, please I need to know if he told you anything!?" Erza pressed her for answers

"Magnolia park…2pm" she said looking from Erza and the others.

Lucy and Gray were confused but Erza knew exactly what she was referring to a shiver ran through her at the thought of her own action being the reason he left so suddenly she bit into her lip hard almost drawing blood.

"What do you know about that?" Erza asked

"More than you-" Wendy narrowed her eyes as she-spoke she couldn't help but be irked at the presence of the red head.

"Wendy…enough" Happy said,

The eyes of the group were drawn to the bookshelf were the little blue lump that was happy lay quietly.

"You promised" he said.

"Oh my god, Happy?" Lucy said wide eyed hand covering her mouth.

Erza sat in silence what did they know? Is this why Gajeel treated her so poorly earlier? "Just what the hell is going on" she thought

"Wendy, please" she pleaded "I just want to know if he'll be alright"

"Please leave" Wendy said never once looking at them.

As Erza prepared to leave she turned and looked at Happy one last time and the sight made her frown it only increased her consternation "Happy…why would you leave him behind?" without turning around Happy spoke "The cake was good wasn't it? Lissanna told me there were a lot of clunkers but you know Natsu defeat never sit well with him. It took him years to get it right he didn't even feel like the one he gave you was good enough he just wanted it to be special"

She just looked down and walk out of the room. Gray gathered Mira in his arms bridal style and Team Natsu headed for the door. In the hallway they just stood there looking at each other not really understanding what had just transpired.

"Well what the fuck was that about?" Gray said

"We meet at the train station at 6am. If you're late I'm cutting you loose" she barked. Gray and Lucy just nodded and headed home.

Erza left the dormitory and didn't look back, it was getting late but she didn't care, she could barely make out the direction but she knew it to well to worry about getting lost but she was lost, why was this happening? Why did the person she had come to depend on most in the guild suddenly leave? Why would he leave without her saying anything to her? Did what happen in the park really affect him this much? Her thoughts were starting to blur together as she stepped out into the familiar opening and saw the place by the river she would come to as a girl and cry, she hadn't come here in a long time, it had been a long time since she felt so helpless she silently requipped her armour and exchanged for the note she had put away earlier sitting in the grass she hugged her knees to her chest and stared at the piece of paper as tears flowed freely uninhibited by prying eyes. She recalled when Natsu would sit and watch her she knew he was here in spite of how well he thought he hid himself it bought her comfort in those dark days to know he was watching over her she smiled at the memory but the bliss was short lived as she remembered his face the day he saw her kiss Jellal in the park, she felt a sharp pain in her heart, it was their fault.

She heard the grass rustle and she sprang to her feet and requipped her armour and a sword grabbing a handful of the intruders' shirt she hoisted them into the air ready to strike them down then she saw his blue hair and familiar tattoo.

"Jellal?" she said "Sorry" she let him down.

"I saw you were crying" he said concerned "what's wrong?"

"It's nothing" she said

"Erza please tell me you know how much I care about you besides I made a promise to a friend that I would cherish and watch over you" he said as he embraced her

"Who?" she asked curiously as she looked up at him.

"Well Natsu of course" he replied with a smile she was furious she broke the embrace.

"That fucking jerk" she remarked angrily "Why would he ask you to do that? This whole thing just doesn't make any sense."

"What doesn't make any sense?" He asked confused

"Natsu is gone Jellal" she said "and when I find his ass he'll have a lot to answer for"

Sleep did not come easy for Wendy the night following Natsu's departure she remained in her arm chair well into the night lost in the recesses of her mind playing out the events of yesterday and those prior that caused the overwhelming feeling of worry to settle in her stomach first and foremost she was worried about Natsu she knew despite his cheery outlook on life he was hurting she just didn't know the extent, secondly she worried about how all this would affect the guild should they find out it could cause the already evident cracks that were forming between the two dragon slayers and their friends to become battle lines and that was the last thing she wanted but if the time came she would do everything in her power to make sure she upheld Natsu's wishes if his life were to be forfeit, in place of his heart the thought enraged her, his heart was the thing that made him special, a piece of it was apparent in every word he ever spoke, every fight he ever fought, every person he'd ever met and she broke it even if Erza had no knowledge of the damage she had caused she was only going to make it worse by trying to convince him to come home and be happy little buddies with her and Jellal… it made her sick and finally she thought about Happy she knew what it was like to lose a parent figure and a Brother, she would never wish that on anyone especially Happy and what made it worse was the fact that they could only stand by and watch as this situation played out before their eyes. It was then that Happy came into her line of sight atop the bookshelf, finally deciding it was time she got out of her armchair, pulling a small stool over to the bookshelf she climbed on it and reached up pulling the limp and unconscious Happy into her arms she cradled him to her chest rocking him back and forth as she placed several small kisses on the top of his head she stroked his fur much like a mother would a child she then moved to her bedroom pulling the covers she set Happy down in the bed before climbing in beside him, she draped the covers over them and pulled him in close to her chest as she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Happy had discovered Natsu outside their home in the forest most of the time he would just lay still and happy would simply watch him but he would start sometimes he would stir and during those times Happy would feel angry and helpless and his best friend shook violently and groaned in pain.

Wendy had come by a couple of times just to check in and make sure everything was okay she would stay to allow Happy time to go to the guild though he only went once and spoke to Master Makarov to inform him that Natsu was unwell before retreating home immediately after.

He didn't know what was going on but he knew it had something to do with what happened that day with Erza.

"I should never have told him to do that" he scolded himself "but maybe it would have the same results even if I hadn't"

He looked down at his best friend eyes misted with unshed tears threatening to fall down from his eyes and stain his furry blue cheeks

"I'm so sorry Natsu I didn't know this would happen" he needed to find Erza and find out what happened that day.

It was a day as regular as any other at the Fairy Tail guild members Mirajane was behind the bar working as per usual, Nab still hadn't picked a job and someone said something about somebody and a brawl so soon to break out but there was a tension in the air as three figures stood in silence staring a hole in the door as they waited those people were the Master, Gray and Gajeel neither Gray or Gajeel were aware of each other but Makarov knew, what kind of master would he be if he couldn't see these kinds of shifts in the delicate balance of his guild his children above all else were the most important thing to him their wellbeing was very precious in his mind and from what Happy had described something very serious was at work here and he could not help but feel an uncertainty of the outcome this situation would cause, he was sitting on the bar mug of beer in hand never moving from the large doors at the front of guild it was unlike him to be out of the guild for more than a day if not on a job and Makarov had never know him to ever let a sickness prolong an absence of nearly a week these facts only added to his concerns

"Natsu" he mumbled quietly

Little did he know Mira heard his musing of the dragon slayers name and decided to voice her concerns.

"Master?" she said "What do you know?" her tone sent a chill through his old bones it had been a while since he had heard her use that tone

"wuh- I don't know anything" he said quietly waving his arms defensively

"Do you take me for a fool master?" settling a glare upon him so fierce had he been any other mage in the guild at that moment he would have crumbled

"You and I both know Gray and Gajeel have been staring at that door just the same as you" she growled only loud enough for them him to fathom what she was saying "and if their concerned it can't be anything good"

The master was no longer trying to play it off his face turned hard "Mira the knowledge I have is limited and in saying that it is not my place so you along with everyone else here will simply have to wait and see I'm sorry but that's just the way it is"

Mira was not happy but she would have to do as the master had asked Natsu was family an honorary Take-over sibling though he did not possess the same magical abilities that gave them the moniker she would covet him like gold just the same as Elfman just the same as she had done Lissanna, her younger sisters best friend they did everything together they had nurtured Happy from an egg and when Lissanna died whilst on a job with her and Elfman of course they were devastated but Natsu was equally so and even though he felt the same pain as them he was the one that carried them through their darkest days, if there was something wrong she would do anything to help him then images of the last time she spoke to Natsu flashed through her mind and she blushed she hadn't seen erza this week either

"Maybe I'm over-reacting" she thought "Natsu you dog" she giggled.

Gray sat there in relative silence he didn't like not seeing Natsu at the guild it made him feel uneasy he'd never admit it but he missed the hard headed flame-brain he also couldn't help but feel something strange was on the horizon.

Gajeel sat at a random table in the guild his usual grimace plastered across his face he spoke to no one not even Levy, Wendy had asked that he make himself available and that when the time came he would be called upon by Happy the fact that the little blue cat would summon him was cause enough for him to assume it had something to do with Salamander.

"Why the fuck is it that I'm still sitting here" he thought "Salamander is a big boy he can take care of himself"

As much as he had tried to distance himself from Salamander and act like he could care less about him he had secretly come to think of him as a brother not that he'd ever admit it their fights had become a way in which to communicate the respect they had for one another without words on top of all this. Suddenly he caught wind of something, a scent he had no idea what it was but it did not sit well with him which again lead him to believe it had something to do with Salamander it was foul and malignant as much as he hated the stench he couldn't help but wonder about its origins.

Suddenly Happy burst he landed on the counter of the bar

"Excuse me Mira have you seen Gajeel?" he said

His breathing was laboured he had travelled to the guild as fast as he could he was a little worn out he hadn't been sleeping very well.

"Happy what's wrong? Is everything okay? Is Natsu alright?" she asked

"Everything's fine Mira, I just need to see Gajeel" he lied

Mira had spent enough time behind the bar and knew enough about each and every member of the guild, her family to know when one of them was hiding something and if this concerned Natsu she was going to find out what it was.

"Happy don't you lie to me" she said sternly in an almost motherly tone

"LOOK MIRA I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS, WHERE IS GAJEEL!" he demanded the guild froze they had ever heard Happy raise his voice in such a way ever before they were completely shocked.

Gajeel heard everything impressed with the display he turned to the bar looked at Happy and smirked "GEHE over here neko what can I do for you?"

Happy looked over his shoulder and sighed "look Mira I'm sorry okay everything's fine I just really need his help with something okay?" he said with a smile and she nodded

Happy turned to Gajeel "Follow me" he said and flew out the door Gajeel simply stood up from the table and did as he was instructed.

They made it to the house in record time as they weaved through trees and shrubbery Gajeel could smell the odour he had smelled earlier his face was grim as it only grew more potent as they came closer to Natsu and Happy's quaint little abode his eyes grew large as they ran through the path of partially burnt trees and scorched grass he stopped dead as the scent was especially strong here.

"Neko, tell me what happened here" he said

"I don't really know what happened I came home the other night from the guild everything was normal and then I heard this horrid scream it was Natsu he was burning he was literally on engulfed in flame and his eyes were, were completely black his was convulsing and screaming in pain" as happy recalled these events he began to tear up.

"was there anything else?" Gajeel asked curiously.

"well yes as you can imagine this is very hard for me you big meanie!" Happy yelled

"Look I apologize okay but this is important" Gajeel said

"Well I- there were these black scales in patches all across his arm and I left to get help but he asked me to stay so I did and that's when he collapsed he was sweating and shivering like made…and he said a name" Happy paused before continuing "Gajeel i- I need you to go in there and tell me something good, Wendy said there's a chance he might … die and I need you to go in there and tell her she's wrong, I- i- I NEED TO KNOW MY BEST FRIEND ISN'T GOING TO DIE" he pleaded "Please"

Gajeel just stood there looking at the house with his grimace unwavering under the pressure of the news he was sure he had to deliver what Happy had just told him only confirming his already looming suspicions he took steps toward the house.

"I refuse to lie to you the chances of a positive verdict are slim that white haired oaf with the sandals says a man must take hardship in his stride and I heard that idiot spout a lot of goddamn non-sense but for once I agree with him, it's time to be a man happy" Gajeel said

Gajeel then turned and walked up to the house opening the door and stepping inside. Happy stood outside alone contemplating the words Gajeel had said he knew he was right but he just had to believe that Natsu would make it through this he had witnessed him do some impossible things in their time together so Happy decided there and then if nothing else he would have faith happy then stood wiping the remnants of tears from his face and entered the house also.

Natsu had been awake for about half an hour he awoke to the image of Wendy watching over him he blinked his eyes and exposed his toothy grin to her

"Hey Wendy" he croaked his throat dry and raspy.

"Happy remember what we talked about" she said quickly

"Aye sir" he said and off he went

"Wendy what's up?" he spoke again

"I'm sorry Natsu but you're just going to have to wait till Happy gets back I need a second opinion before a proper diagnosis can be made" she said "What I can tell you is you've been asleep for the last 7 days"

"7 days!?" he tried to remember what might have caused this and then it hit him. hard.

He was on his way to meet Erza and tell her everything, that he thought she was beautiful, that she was irreplaceable to him, that he had loved since day one of his life at Fairy Tail but she had to ruin it all and be with that smug self-absorbed prick Jellal, "what did she even see in him!?" he thought "every time they met he would leave her in tears" his head fell forward his hair covering his eyes, his fist were clenched so tight his knuckles were white and a solemn tear came down his face.

"DAMNIT ALL" he exclaimed

In an instant he felt his chest tighten and an familiar but unbearable pain spread across his entire being.

"ARGH" he growled

Wendy was up immediately trying to calm him down she she stroked his hair and hummed a little tune she vaguely remembered Grandeeny would sing to her when they were together it seemed to sooth Natsu and he calmed himself put he simply turned away from her and didn't say a word she was worried for her friend if Gajeel confirmed her assumptions then this could cause a lot of trouble for the guild. As if on cue Gajeel stepped through the door his gaze fell on the pink haired mage his iron hard stare never faltered.

"Salamander I know she meant a lot to you, I'm so sorry" he said sadly and wendy felt tears start to pool in her eyes, Natsu didn't move he just lay there..

The next day Erza had returned a week long quest she had set off for the day after her run in with Jellal and her the ordeal with Natsu a little job would help her clear her mind and figure things out and she had decided she would remain with Jelall but she was still curious as to why Natsu was aacting so strangely. She thought she might enjoy a little relaxation before she headed over to the guild especially because she planned to confront Natsu about what she assumed was a tender issue. She had ordered her usual strawberry cheesecake from one of her favourite cafes in Magnolia she promptly received her order and as she sat there eating what she considered to be the embodiment of all that was good and holy she could not help but think it to be lacking it was still delicious but it was nothing compared to the cake Natsu had given her. She looked up to se a figure approach a something slung across his shoulder she was surprised when she realised it was Gajeel with a crying Mira lying across his shoulders.

"why?" Mira mumbled over and over tears streaking her face.

"Gajeel what happen-"Erza began to ask but was cut off

"SHUT IT" he growled his voice laced with venom

He bought head and shoulders down so he was level with Erza and their eyes met his palm slammed down into her slice of strawberry cake a thud was head and the plate it was sitting on shatterd..

"I HOPE YOU COME TO REALISE THE COST OF THE DECISIONS YOU'VE MADE" he spat repositioning Mira on his shoulders he carried on to the guild.

Erza was stunned by the words he said she didn't know what he meant but she was curious as to what he was referring to.

"The cost of the decisions you've made?" she thought

then her gaze fell to the slice of cake in front of her within the remnants of desecrated dessert she saw a folded piece of paper and she took it in her hand and saw something written on it. On the piece of she saw seven letters imprinted on it she never in her life ever wanted to lay eyes upon she felt sick to her stomach as a hand covered her mouth and a solemn tear rolled down her cheek.

 _Fairy Tail,_

 _I'm sorry, Goodbye._

 _Natsu Dragneel_

The guild stood in dead silence as Gajeel looked down at the top of Erza's head with a scowl on his face Erza couldn't see it in actual fact his existence meant very little at that moment. Erza just stared down at the cheesecake encrusted note her thumb brushed the hastily written letters of the author's name. Natsu Dragneel. She requipped the note into her storage dimension for safekeeping and hung her head as she fell in to the seat across from Gajeel without uttering a word her eyes glazed over, distant. Her body unable to process what her mind was only barely coming to terms with the newly acquired information.

"Did you leave because of that day Natsu?" the words echoed in her mind as if waiting for a response but none came. She gripped the hem of her skirt and squeezed tightly.

"Do you hate me? Do you think so little of me now that you would leave without a reasonable explanation? How could you do this Natsu? Why would you leave m- us?" her thoughts quickly turned from sadness to anger meanwhile Gajeel had long since left silently.

"WELL NATSU DRAGNEEL IF YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST ABANDON OUR FAMILY ON A WHIM I WILL SIMPLY HAVE TO DRAG YOU'RE SORRY ASS BACK HERE SO YOU MAY FACE PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR MISDEEDS" she clenched her fist tightly in front of her in a crushing motion and began chuckling like lunatic causing the rest of the guild to question Erza's sanity at that moment.

Erza quickly stood and marched to a table where a stunned Lucy and Gray were from the news she looked at them sternly "Pack your shit, we leave tomorrow morning" Erza simply stated

"WUH!?" Lucy responded bewildered.

"You're damn right!?" Gray said eagerly.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked confused.

"To look for Natsu man are you dense or something?" Gray replied.

"I MIGHT BE DENSE BUT AT LEAST IM FULLY CLOTHED" Lucy screeched.

"Touché" Gray said as he sat there in his boxers.

Erza just rolled her eyes "Well get to it" she ordered.

Lucy and Gray nodded and rose from the table all three then made for the door.

"Hold it right there you three" Makarov said from the bar

"Master when did you arrive back?" Erza asked

"Just a few moments ago Jet was kind enough to come and pick me up from the council building, why do you ask?" Makarov replied emptying his tankard of beer, the entire guild sweat dropped as his tally of empty vessels was already swiftly growing. His gaze turned hard.

"Warren has informed me of what happened here earlier as well as the situation concerning Natsu and it is with the utmost circumspection that I must advise against your wishes to seek out our beloved dragon-slayer" he told them.

"But Mas-" Erza began

"But nothing Erza I'm telling you right now that I expressly forbid it. Are you aware that he has been absent from the guild for the entirety of the past week? No? Well I have to believe that this issue is bigger than just some boys fancy for adventure, he like everyone else here is one of my children and just like everyone else here he is in possession of one thing that i hold most dear. My faith. So we will wait and we will pray that wherever he is he will be safe and he will return to us in due course." He said as he stared into her eyes.

Erza stood there stunned she couldn't believe what she was hearing "don't seek him out?" she thought "wait and pray? He could be in serious danger! He would be isolated and alone…because of me" she clenched her fist once more grinding her teeth she couldn't bear the thought.

"Not good enough" she muttered.

Makarov looked at her questioningly.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH" she roared at Makarov her eyes fierce with anger "HE IS OUT THERE AND NO ONE IS WATCHING HIS BACK HOW CAN YOU SAY FAITH IS CURRENCY ENOUGH TO ENSURE HIS SAFE RETURN I WILL NOT STAND BY AND ALLOW HARM TO COME TO HIM WHEN WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONES WHO ARE SUPPOSED TO KEEP HIM SAFE." Her breathing ragged and harsh she returned Makarov gaze "I will not allow it" she said

As the guild looked on greatly affected by Erza's words some cried, some cheered while most of the guild was speechless one such member was less than impressed Gajeel he heard Erza speak but all he heard was guilt he figured that she had an inkling that part of the reason Natsu left was because of her and this was a desperate attempt to garner forgiveness from the pink haired mage, he was disgusted.

"I agree" the guild heard a feminine voice sound above them.

All eyes turned to see Mira leaning on the banister outside the infirmary she shared the same fierce look as Erza as she looked down at the master.

"You two know more than you're letting on" she looked from Gajeel to Makarov "and if you won't tell us then we'll just have to find out for ourselves when we find him"

Mira hobbled over to Erza and stood tall beside her friends. Gajeel approached Makarov at the bar and whispered something to him, Makarov turning pale as he turned to look at Gajeel in confirmation Gajeel simply nodded and turned to leave he paused staring down Erza momentarily he scoffed at her as he continued walking.

"Master what did he say to you?" Erza inquired. Makarov took a long gulp of his beer and stared past her into the distance.

Across town Happy carried Wendy back to her apartment it was late afternoon she had stayed with Happy all day because she felt sorry for him and she was still in tears over Natsu departure. Natsu had asked that Happy remain at the guild should anything happened to him in along his journey he would feel more at ease if he knew a piece of him remained as a token of his spirit to carry on the legacy of carefree full hardy nonsense he was known for, Happy reluctantly agreed but he refused to say goodbye so he hid in the house until Natsu left crying all the while.

They promptly arrived at Wendy's apartment in Fairy Hills "Where on earth have you been!?" Carla Wendy's white haired cat companion exclaimed quite annoyed at how the blue haired girl had been wandering off without her lately. "Out" Wendy replied solemnly "Don't think I'm going to just accept that answer this time young lady and what the hell is he doing here!?" Carla said infuriated "Happy will be staying with us" Wendy said more as a matter of fact than creating an opening for discussion about it Carla glared at Happy but he just flew up to the top of the bookshelf in Wendy's living room and lay there facing the wall. Carla was shocked usually he would offer her a fish or some other peculiar romantic gesture that her pride would not allow but she secretly enjoyed and some days looked forward to she had to wonder what happened, there was a knock at the door that caught Wendy and Carla's attention Wendy opened the door the latch only allowing a small opening in which to acknowledge the person on the other side "Yes? What do you want?" Wendy said quite irate the person on the other side was taken aback "Hello Wendy, Is everything alright?" it was Erza, and Mira who's arms were around slung around the other two members of Team Natsu she appeared quite injured.

"i think she been spending too much time in the woods with granny" he chuckled. Wendy was not amused.

"What do you need?" Wendy said sharply.

"We need you to heal Mira" Erza said.

"What happened?" Wendy asked as if she didn't know.

"I kind of lost it at Gajeel today" Mira said sheepishly.

"Why would you do that?" Wendy

"You don't know do you?" Erza said sadness in her voice

"Um…Know what?" Wendy replied inwardly berating herself for lying to her friends.

"May we come in?" Erza asked politely

"Uh sure" Wendy unlocked the door and let them in "Lay Mira on the couch I'll see what I can do"

They lay Mira on the couch and Wendy brought her hands up above Mira's body as they began glowing Mira began to feel relief and started to relax as the calming energy moved over her in waves her eyes began to droop as exhaustion overcame her and restful sleep claimed her. Wendy sat back in an armchair and yawned.

"So what is it I don't know?" Wendy inquired of the others

"Well Wendy…Natsu's gone" Erza said

"What do you mean, gone?" Wendy asked

Wendy tried her best to feign shock she knew she wasn't very convincing Carla saw straight through this façade.

"Wendy is that we're you've been disappearing to this past week!?" Carla said

"CARLA!" she shrieked at the exceed as she glared at the white

"Wendy you spoke to him?" Erza inquired

"I may have" Wendy answered evasively

"Did he say anything to you, please I need to know if he told you anything!?" Erza pressed her for answers

"Magnolia park…2pm" she said looking from Erza and the others.

Lucy and Gray were confused but Erza knew exactly what she was referring to a shiver ran through her at the thought of her own action being the reason he left so suddenly she bit into her lip hard almost drawing blood.

"What do you know about that?" Erza asked

"More than you-" Wendy narrowed her eyes as she-spoke she couldn't help but be irked at the presence of the red head.

"Wendy…enough" Happy said,

The eyes of the group were drawn to the bookshelf were the little blue lump that was happy lay quietly.

"You promised" he said.

"Oh my god, Happy?" Lucy said wide eyed hand covering her mouth.

Erza sat in silence what did they know? Is this why Gajeel treated her so poorly earlier? "Just what the hell is going on" she thought

"Wendy, please" she pleaded "I just want to know if he'll be alright"

"Please leave" Wendy said never once looking at them.

As Erza prepared to leave she turned and looked at Happy one last time and the sight made her frown it only increased her consternation "Happy…why would you leave him behind?" without turning around Happy spoke "The cake was good wasn't it? Lissanna told me there were a lot of clunkers but you know Natsu defeat never sit well with him. It took him years to get it right he didn't even feel like the one he gave you was good enough he just wanted it to be special"

She just looked down and walk out of the room. Gray gathered Mira in his arms bridal style and Team Natsu headed for the door. In the hallway they just stood there looking at each other not really understanding what had just transpired.

"Well what the fuck was that about?" Gray said

"We meet at the train station at 6am. If you're late I'm cutting you loose" she barked. Gray and Lucy just nodded and headed home.

Erza left the dormitory and didn't look back, it was getting late but she didn't care, she could barely make out the direction but she knew it to well to worry about getting lost but she was lost, why was this happening? Why did the person she had come to depend on most in the guild suddenly leave? Why would he leave without her saying anything to her? Did what happen in the park really affect him this much? Her thoughts were starting to blur together as she stepped out into the familiar opening and saw the place by the river she would come to as a girl and cry, she hadn't come here in a long time, it had been a long time since she felt so helpless she silently requipped her armour and exchanged for the note she had put away earlier sitting in the grass she hugged her knees to her chest and stared at the piece of paper as tears flowed freely uninhibited by prying eyes. She recalled when Natsu would sit and watch her she knew he was here in spite of how well he thought he hid himself it bought her comfort in those dark days to know he was watching over her she smiled at the memory but the bliss was short lived as she remembered his face the day he saw her kiss Jellal in the park, she felt a sharp pain in her heart, it was their fault.

She heard the grass rustle and she sprang to her feet and requipped her armour and a sword grabbing a handful of the intruders' shirt she hoisted them into the air ready to strike them down then she saw his blue hair and familiar tattoo.

"Jellal?" she said "Sorry" she let him down.

"I saw you were crying" he said concerned "what's wrong?"

"It's nothing" she said

"Erza please tell me you know how much I care about you besides I made a promise to a friend that I would cherish and watch over you" he said as he embraced her

"Who?" she asked curiously as she looked up at him.

"Well Natsu of course" he replied with a smile she was furious she broke the embrace.

"That fucking jerk" she remarked angrily "Why would he ask you to do that? This whole thing just doesn't make any sense."

"What doesn't make any sense?" He asked confused

"Natsu is gone Jellal" she said "and when I find his ass he'll have a lot to answer for"

Sleep did not come easy for Wendy the night following Natsu's departure she remained in her arm chair well into the night lost in the recesses of her mind playing out the events of yesterday and those prior that caused the overwhelming feeling of worry to settle in her stomach first and foremost she was worried about Natsu she knew despite his cheery outlook on life he was hurting she just didn't know the extent, secondly she worried about how all this would affect the guild should they find out it could cause the already evident cracks that were forming between the two dragon slayers and their friends to become battle lines and that was the last thing she wanted but if the time came she would do everything in her power to make sure she upheld Natsu's wishes if his life were to be forfeit, in place of his heart the thought enraged her, his heart was the thing that made him special, a piece of it was apparent in every word he ever spoke, every fight he ever fought, every person he'd ever met and she broke it even if Erza had no knowledge of the damage she had caused she was only going to make it worse by trying to convince him to come home and be happy little buddies with her and Jellal… it made her sick and finally she thought about Happy she knew what it was like to lose a parent figure and a Brother, she would never wish that on anyone especially Happy and what made it worse was the fact that they could only stand by and watch as this situation played out before their eyes. It was then that Happy came into her line of sight atop the bookshelf, finally deciding it was time she got out of her armchair, pulling a small stool over to the bookshelf she climbed on it and reached up pulling the limp and unconscious Happy into her arms she cradled him to her chest rocking him back and forth as she placed several small kisses on the top of his head she stroked his fur much like a mother would a child she then moved to her bedroom pulling the covers she set Happy down in the bed before climbing in beside him, she draped the covers over them and pulled him in close to her chest as she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 5 months since Natsu had left Magnolia to say he had seen better days would be an understatement his skin was pale with a constant stream of sweat steadily flowing from what felt like every pore of his body it didn't help that he had stuck to travelling by train to cover more ground he absolutely hated it but he felt he didn't have a choice. He limped down a side street in a small city, he had never been to before which he assumed would only serve to increase his chances of discovering new information pertaining to his journey asking around he found out the name of the city was Okazaki and after a few hours decided to take a break from is search, he looked up to see a sign that spelled out the name of a local pub "The Grinspoon" opening the door he was draped in a long black cloak a hood obscuring his sickly visage from the other patrons he stumbled inside and took a seat at the bar.

"What can I get you friend" the bartender asked

"Fire whiskey" Natsu said

Handing Natsu the glass the bartender then took his leave Natsu took a seat at one of the tables in the corner of the room pointing towards the door he downed the drink and grunted. He hadn't been sleeping very well his body was stiff and sore it was painful enough to merely breathe let alone move this curse was getting the best of him and he had no how long he had left it was almost unbearable he had already wasted too much time searching he needed to decide whether it was even worth it to continue whatever this was maybe he should go back and tell Erza everything that he loved her that he needed her to love him back if even for the briefest of moments fell the warmth of her lily white skin beneath he touch and gaze upon her scarlet hair once more it was then that the pain of his ordeal reasserted his resolve there was no chance of his return at least util he had settled things maybe he'd get to see his friends one more time he smiled at this.

He watched as the door to the pub opened and a little girl walked inside her frail and slender form and with her skinny little arms she struggled to drag a rather large sack behind her she had long black hair and the most golden eyes he had ever seen, he frowned at her appearance her hair was tangled and matted and she was covered in dirt and smelled as if she had not bathed in a while, he wondered what was in the sack. She pulled the sack over to the counter and knocked on the door that lead to the back of the bar and the bartender came out and snatched the sack up and threw in the kitchen he looked around suspiciously before pulling out a wad of bills and handing them to the girl.

"Here you little brat now get the fuck out of here" The bartender spat.

"But sir" she began "this isn't enough if I go back with this i-"

"Do you think I care" he kicked her in the stomach sending her back into a table knocking down several chairs "I said GET OUT OF HEAR YOU STUPID BRAT"

Natsu had heard enough he approached the man.

"Hey fuckhead you like hitting little girls?" he croaked his voice was raspy and strained but the threat of violence was clear Natsu ignited a fist.

"Who the fuck are you, why do you care? This has nothing to do with you" the bartender sneered

"You hit this little girl I don't care why you did it, I don't care if she deserved it, touch her again and I'll make sure you never touch anything again" he growled his eyes hard and focused on the bartender

"Excuse me sir" the little girl said meekly "It's okay I'm fine see please don't hurt this man I'll be alright" she offered Natsu a smile.

Natsu grabbed the bartender by the collar a visceral growl escaping his throat and the flames increased in size before dissipating he exhaled turned his head and grinned at the little girl an unmistakable growl could be heard emanating from her stomach and she blushed as she cupped a hand over her mouth.

"Excuse me I have to go" she blurted out making her way to the door.

"Hey wait up" Natsu called after her motioning his body to follow after her making his way into the street he called after he but she never looked back he tried to pick up the pace but his body was so exhausted the sweat poured down his face but he finally caught up to her reaching out his hand he grasped her shoulder she turned back fear clear in her eyes.

"Hey it's alright" Natsu tried to reassure her.

"I have to get going my master will be very upset if I don't go back right away" she said meekly

"Don't worry about that right now I'll settle that with him later" he grinned "are you hungry?"

Her stomach rumbled again and he laughed heartily she looked up at him shyly and giggled.

"I'll take that as a yes c'mon" he motioned for her to follow him he then realised he didn't know the city at all so he turned back to her at grinned "I don't suppose you know where to get some good food do you?"

"Yep" she nodded and took his hand as she moved through an array of streets with Natsu in tow before long they both ended up in front of a small café "C'mon" she exclaimed as she ran inside and Natsu followed close behind.

He happily watched her run up to the counter as she gleefully spoke to a young woman with dark brown hair and playful luminous eyes she was slender and very beautiful he noted that she reminded him of Cana Alberona using his heightened abilities he zeroed into their conversation.

"Hi Maria how are you today?" the little girl said said shyly

"I'm very well thank you" the young woman known as Maria began she glared at Natsu hood still obscuring his face "Who's your friend?" she said cautiously

"Oh I don't know he protected me from an angry customer while I was out on a delivery" the little girl said

"Are you okay!?" Maria said checking the girl over for injuries once she felt everything was fine before she spoke again "why don't you go wash up and I'll get you something to eat"

The little girl ran off to the restroom cheerily while Maria made her way to the table where Natsu sat a suspicious look her face she slammed her hands on the table.

"What do you want with the girl?" Maria demanded "are you some kind of pervert? Hmmm what is your name!?"

"I'm sorry please forgive me I'm quite harmless my name is Natsu Dragneel" Natsu said proudly

"THE SALAMANDER!?" she screeched.

"hehe I guess you've heard of me then" Natsu chuckled.

"Well yes your exploits are quite extraor- DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT" Maria said

"What are you talking about? That little girl is hungry so if you could bring us 3 of everything that'd be great thank you" Natsu grinned

This comment caught Maria off guard.

"You said you've heard of me do you think of me as some kind of sinister, malignant monster?" Natsu spoke and she shook her head "now if you don't mind me asking what can you tell me about her? Are you her mother or maybe the beautiful older sister?" Natsu grinned.

"Fufufu" she blushed before for becoming solemn "Neither actually she came here one day filthy and starving, she comes here every so often to say hello and I try to help her in any way I can, if she has a name I don't know it, what exactly she delivers to those men is completely unknown to me and whoever she works for is also a complete mystery she won't say a word about it and honestly it pisses me off when I ask she either changes the subject or leaves" a few tears came down her face and she wiped them away "I'm sorry I'll get started on that food for you" she got up but Natsu grasped her arm.

"Maria do you think she is in any danger" Natsu asked with a serious tone "a man physically harmed her in front of my eyes today if harm comes to her in any way, shape or form I cannot stand by and do nothing"

Maria bit her lip at the mention of harm coming to the little girl her fists clenched and her hair shadowing her eyes "I worry about her a lot and she is the most charming and hopeful little girl I have ever met will you please help her" she asked a quiver in her voice

"I will" Natsu said and Maria gave him a slight smile and made her way to the kitchen at that moment the little girl was making her way back to the table and quietly sat down staring off into the distance one hand nervously crossing her chest and grasping her opposite arm

"Okay now" Natsu began "What's your name?"

The little girl remained silent she wouldn't make eye contact with Natsu who found it odd but said nothing instead choosing to change the subject.

"Well why don't I introduce myself" he said removing his hood he eyes went wide and she gulped "My name is Natsu Dragneel nice to meet you" he grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"The Natsu Dragneel?" she said in awe "From Fairy Tail?"

"The one and only" he said proudly showing her his guild mark.

"Wow you're so amazing" she exclaimed "Is it true your father was a dragon?"

"Kinda" Natsu began "Well I have no memory of my birth parents you see and Igneel was the closest thing I ever had to parents and I care for him very deeply when I was young he disappeared and I've been trying to find him ever since" Natsu said sadly "but if he hadn't have left me I would never have found Fairy Tail and a new nakama to love and care for me" Natsu smiled at this.

Natsu noticed she wore a smile that hid much pain it reminded him a lot of Erza and like Erza he knew that he couldn't just ask and expect her to spill the beans instead he told her of his many adventures over his many years as a Fairy Tail mage and the many stories he had of his many friends and allies even those who weren't in Fairy Tail he watched with much enjoyment as the little girl laughed, cried, panicked and cheered through the retelling of his exploits it reminded him of the way he would sit at the foot of Igneel and listen to the dragons many stories it gave him a relief he couldn't quite describe.

"I would love to have been raised a dragon" the little girl commented.

"What about your parents?" Natsu enquired curiously.

"I never knew them" she said solemnly

'My apologies I had no idea" Natsu said "Do you mind if I ask who cares for you?"

"Um I don't have anyone at all it's just me" She said.

"What about today when we met" Natsu paused "Does that happen a lot?"

She didn't respond so he took it as a yes.

"What will your master do if you're late?" Natsu asked cautiously

Again she didn't respond but this time there was an obvious air of fear and worry in her eyes that he hated he just sat and observed her as she stared off into the distance there was definitely something going on.

"Well he's not actually my master" she paused avoiding Natsu's eyes again "he's my husband"

Natsu was shocked by this information, how could before he could ask any further questions they were interrupted by Maria who brought the food over the little girl was astonished by the amount of food her mouth salivated and her eyes looked on the verge of unconsciousness her stomach rumbled again and Maria and Natsu chuckled.

"Go on dig in have as much as you like" Natsu said

"Really? I can have as much as I like?" The little girl said shyly

"Go ahead" was his simple answer as she began to devour everything in sight causing a wide grin to sprout across his face the little girl returned the smile.

"Hey do you have any fire around here?" Natsu spoke

"I might be able to make that happen" Maria smirked

Maria made her way back to the kitchen that's when Natsu smelled something he hadn't smelt in a long while, salt more specifically the salt of tears he turned his head to see the girl weeping as she ate.

"Thank you so much Mr. Dragneel sir" she spoke in a shaky tone.

"It's quite alright. Please, call me Natsu" Natsu assured her.

"Natsu why are you being so kind to me? I don't deserve it" she asked tears streaming down her face.

"Don't cry, come now beautiful, polite, delightful little girl like you must deserve the world let alone a tiny little snack like this" Natsu grinned.

"How can I ever repay you for your kindness?" She asked wiping the tears away and replacing them with a smile.

"Simple ask me for help" Natsu grinned.

"What!?" she asked in surprise.

"I knew a little girl like you once she like you didn't know her parents she was a slave to a man with no love in his heart made to carry out his whims and wonderings failure to do so would only be met with cruelty and suffering every day she'd look through a tiny opening at the stars and wonder if she would ever leave that place" Natsu said sadly the pain of his existence became ever more apparent as he spoke of the little slave girls he knew of.

The little girl looked at Natsu with a questioningly look "what happened to her?"

"With the help of a man she would come to see as the father she never got to have she left that place behind she carries the burden of her experience to this very day she is very strong, courageous and incredibly beautiful but in the beginning she made it her mission to be strong like steel unbending to the will of people who would do harm to those she cared about and in order to become the shield she thought she needed to become she had forsaken the thing that her friends found most valuable of her, her heart, she gave away her dreams, her happiness, her tears. At one point she tried to give away her life why?" Natsu's face turned hard and emotionless "Because she was too proud to ask her friends to relieve her of her pain, she couldn't be happy because she was ashamed to let anyone save her from the darkness she kept herself in" he paused "so are you gonna ask me or not?" he grinned canines and all.

She rubbed her eyes furiously as tears streamed down her face no one had ever offered to free her of her pain, she had to endure a lot in her short life and she wanted it to end she had even considered death as an option and now this man whom she barely knew had given her a chance, an opportunity and she sure as shit was gonna take it.

"Please…Mr Dragneel…Natsu…Help me" she whimpered

Maria walked in with a pile of small logs covered in a bright and chaotic flame she looked a little worried it would set the place ablaze but Natsu's eyes never moved from the little girl he opened his mouth and inhaled the growing inferno much to Maria's surprise "Thank for the meal I'm all fired up" he exclaimed.

"Alright" Natsu stood paid for the meal and signalled for the three of them to move to the door "Lead the way"

"What are we doing here?" Maria asked

"What do you think we're doing here!?" Natsu said as if it were obvious.

"You know I didn't wanna say it before but you're not looking too good" Maria said concern clear in her tone.

"Err you noticed that huh?" Natsu averted his gaze from her eyes scratching his cheek sheepishly.

"WUH!?" Maria sweat dropped at the dragon slayers recklessness

The truth was Natsu had no idea how much his abilities had atrophied since he'd been avoiding physical confrontation since contracting the curse figuring that over doing it might severely aggravate his condition though it had been getting progressively worse his arm was slowly become more patches of skin than patches of scales as they had previously been the scales were black and rigid they kind of made him nostalgic sometimes when he would run his fingers over them unknowingly under different circumstances he would display them proudly for all to see but these only reminded him of failure and the pain he's been through ever since he kept them wrapped in bandages whenever he could. This was his chance to see if he still had what it takes to be worthy of the title of Salamander of Fairy Tail and be able to show his face to Igneel should their paths cross as Natsu hoped they eventually would.

"Is this where he'll be?" Natsu turned serious again as his gaze turned from a shabby little house to the little girl.

The little girl simply nodded.

"Alright" Natsu cracked his knuckles as he prepared himself "Maria take her back to the restaurant lock it up for the day don't talk to anyone until I get back do you hear" he asked

She nodded and put her hand on the little girls shoulders "come along little one" she urged.

"Please be careful" the little girl said softly.

Natsu knelt down so his eyes were level with the little girls.

"I'll be fine you go back to the restaurant with Maria and I'll be back before you know it" He grinned

"You promise?" The little girl asked timidly

"I tell you what why don't you look after this for me" he said unfurling his prized white scaly and handing it to the little girl "Now this is very important to me so please take good care of it, it was a gift from the dragon who raised me so you can imagine the lengths I'd go to in order to get it back, I pray thee take this favour as a symbol of my vow to thee fair lady" he said adding a flair of drama to the end just for her.

She hugged the scarf to herself as he made his promise taking Maria's hand "You're silly" she giggled and with that they turned and left.

"Alright time to get this over with" he grunted as he approached the house

The house was, well it was a shit hole the windows were smashed in there was tiling missing on the roof Natsu was disgusted by the scene his eyes were met with he was beyond appalled that a child had to live in these conditions people would make fun of him as a child for living in the forest under the stars but as far as he cared living rough was a shit load better than this he opened the door and a loud creak was heard as a putrid stench filled Natsu's nostrils it assumed stray animals had gotten in a coated the place in there leavings it only made him more enraged as he walked inside he heard a voice.

"Well what time do you call this you little-" the voice growled but trailed off as his eyes met the visage of Natsu standing in the doorway "Who are you where's the girl?"

A man in a very expensive well-tailored suit emerged from a hallway his clothes hung from a pale slender almost bony figure he had dark almost corpse like circles under his enormous round eyes, Whoever this guy was he obviously wasn't living in this house the suit he wore was a sickly green he also wore a gaudy yellow shirt under the blazer sure they were well made but who said they showed even the faintest sign of a man with any sort of style or taste atop his head was a thicket of greasy hair and the scent of his cologne only added to further disgust Natsu.

"Sir you will take care to mention that girl by her proper name when you address me lest I feel the need to escalate these proceedings so consider your next words carefully" Natsu urged him fists clenched.

"Her proper name?" The man burst into uproarious laughter "HAHAHAHAHA she doesn't have a proper name I've had that little bitch she was days old her fuck up parents owed me a debt so I took her. They nor her are worth the dirt on my heels"

Natsu was shocked by the words this man spoke but he was more horrified that the precious little girl he met today was forced not only to be a slave but an unwilling bride to this repulsive creature his anger surged through him like a sharpened blade through steel his expression become unreadable as the fire inside him raged.

"I've heard enough" Natsu growled

"Oh is that so" the skeletal wretch replied

Natsu took several steps toward him.

"I'm only gonna tell you this once you sick fuck from this day forward that girl will be under my care and as such her well-being falls under the flag of Fairy Tail" Natsu said through gritted teeth "Unless you gotta deathwish pal you won't ever come near her again" Natsu open his hand and it burst into flame.

"Fairy Tail hmmmm?" the man asked his thin lips cracked open into a eerie smile "You must know Erza Scarlett? how's that right eye doing?"

"You did that?" Natsu was about to go supernova at this point.

"Well it was many years ago now I was running with a pretty rough crowd but how could I forget that hair" he chuckled bringing the bony fingers and thumb of his right hand together he raised them to his lips and kissed them before tossing them in the air "Simply delectable" he remarked.

"You like hurting little girls huh?" Natsu said as he purged his magic releasing an insane amount of pressure "In another life I feel I'd have been free to kill you if even just the notion took my fancy but I cannot even bear to soil my hands in even a drop of whatever filth runs through your veins"

"Tell me your name" Natsu demanded "and know that whatever fear it conjured dies tonight"

"They call me Bedlam" the man known only as Bedlam was unable to finish his sentence before a hail flaming fists rained down upon him smashing him through the back of the house into the street directly to the rear.

"Is that all you got" Bedlam grinned he launched forward with an array of kicks.

Natsu brought his arms up manoeuvring himself swiftly to block the first foray of blows but he felt his body tense opening him up wide as a kick struck him straight across the face Natsu grunted but was back on his feet.

"Not now" Natsu cursed.

Natsu lit his fists with fire as he swiftly charged forward **"SKY DRAGONS IRON FIST"** he roared as he struck Bedlam hard with an uppercut sending him flying through the air bedlam simply flipped himself in the air and landed on his feet, the fight had only just begun but Natsu knew he was gonn a have to push himself to the absolute limit if he was gonna come out on top.

"gotta make this quick" he thought

Natsu suddenly felt pain in his heart and both sides of his lower back he doubled over instantly h screaming from the intensity he looked at his chest to see there was a magic circle on his chest he looked around franticly for Bedlam's whereabouts he turned his head to see Bedlam with a grim expression on his face and his hand extended in front of him with his index, middle and ring fingers out stretched Natsu recognized the magic circles at the end of each of those fingers as being identical to the one on his chest Bedlam simply laughed at the Dragon slayers agony.

"HAHAHAHAHA That pain you feel is me attacking you heart and kidneys" Bedlam stated "Watched what happens when I do this"

Bedlam pressed his fingers deeper into the circles eliciting agonizing groans from Natsu as he inflicted even more damage on the pink haired mage.

Natsu started to cough up blood as his vision became blurry he began to feel the symptoms of eventual unconsciousness as his eyes began to close he heard a familiar voice.

"Get up you good for nothing brat, only a human would die here, you are no ordinary human,YOU ARE MY SON NOW END THIS" a gravelly commanding voice rang through Natsu's mind

"Igneel?" Asked Natsu

"I am here my son, in your heart as I have always been" Igneel responded

"I need your help" Natsu stated "I think I really fucked up this time"

"Everything will be fine my son as long as you save that little girl" Igneel told Natsu

"The little girl?" Natsu thought

Suddenly Natsu's entire body was ablaze burning the magic circles from his body (WINK) he lunged at Bedlam taking his collar in his grasp and hoisting him upward.

"Enough of this" Natsu grimaced his eyes obscured by shadow "You've wasted enough of my time already"

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art, Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist"** Natsu roared he threw his fist upward engulfed in flame upper cutting Bedlam with such force he nearly knocked his head clean off.

Natsu was exhausted 6 months ago he could have walked away from this with energy to burn but now he was absolutely knackered his chest was tight he felt like he couldn't breathe his his skin was burning not from the flames but from fever Natsu knew he'd overdone it for someone in his condition but he felt he had too he stumbled to his feet and tried to stand but his legs were asleep.

"Oh no" he thought as he fell backwards into unconsciousness the rumbling of what could only be described as the snores of a dragon could be heard all across town that night.

Out of the shadows a cloaked figure made his way over to the pink haired mage.

"damn kid you look rough" he grinned as he cradled the dragonslayer in his arms and hoisted him over his shoulder.

From an alleyway further up the street a young woman and a small girl approached the figure.

"Hey let him down I'm warning you" Maria stammered in an effort to sound authoritative.

"Take it easy lady im a friend" He grinned revealing his guild mark to them.

"okay come with me" and the three figures and unconscious dragon slayer retreated into the night.

"Igneel? Are you there?" Natsu asked in his unconscious state.

"Yes Natsu?" Igneel responded

"You're really here" Natsu said

"In a way yes I am" Igneel chuckled

"I've been looking for you everywhere you know" Natsu said sadly

"I know" Igneel said equally as sad "I also know that red haired woman broke you heart and in turn unleashed a fate upon you worse than death but let ma ask you something" Igneel paused "why leave? Why not make her fall in love with you?"

"Because she isn't an animal" Natsu stated angrily "She isn't bound by the same laws and traditions that we are she's only human and because she's only human she has the privilege of taking and leaving lovers as she chooses when I saw her with that bastard in the park that day it became abundantly clear that if by some miracle I convinced her to accept my love there would come a time when my love would no longer satisfy her even though her love would always satisfy me she would break my heart eventually. I just can't trust her to be faithful if when she's the only person I'll ever love"

"I never told you about my mate did I Natsu" Igneel said thoughtfully.

"No you never seemed interested in the subject of love when I was younger" Natsu stated.

"Her name was Emarosa (WINK) she was murdered by another dragon in a plot to overthrow my supremacy for the title of Dragon King I was heartbroken" Igneel said sadly

"But aren't you the Fire Dragon King?" Natsu asked

"Well yes but this title would have made me King of all Dragons anyway the allure of the kingship blinded me to the hazards that come with such a noble position he waited till she was alone and then he took her from me" Igneel's voice was tense "The grief was too much for my heart to bear that I was overcome by the very curse that ails you this very moment my son"

"How have you survived this long?" Natsu asked "Because I really don't wanna die" he chuckled sheepishly.

"well the secret to that I found is to find a surrogate" Igneel said

"How do I find it is there a treasure map, some books, an order form? What?" Natsu asked

"No you idiot you need to find something/or SOMEONE to be your heart when your heart is broken" Igneel said hoping he would catch on.

"so do you know a guy or?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu Dragneel after all the knowledge I gave you, you can still be as dumb as a doornail sometimes."

"THEN HELP ME UNDERSTAND YOU SCALY BASTARD!" Natsu exclaimed

"THE GIRL YOU DUMBASS THE GIRL" Igneel retorted

"really?" Natsu asked confused

"Well she's a filthy, hapless good for nothing sod just like you were but she stirred something in you the moment you saw her didn't she. Calm. I bet you haven't slept like this in months" Igneel chuckled

"I'm asleep? Wait hold on are you saying I'm your heart?" Natsu asked

"Uh I see its not just ashes in that head of yours, the gogs are finally turning." Igneel chuckled

"How did you find me Igneel" Natsu asked more curious than ever.

"Your mother came to me in her darkest hour and asked me to take you I had every intention of walking away and then I saw your face and it all just. Fit." Igneel said fondly.

"Did you know my mother's name?" Natsu asked anxiously.

"Mavis something" Igneel paused "You know I'm very old and this was a very long time ago"

"Mavis…sounds oddly familiar" Natsu mumbled.

"Well it's about time for you to wake up" Igneel told Natsu

"Wait I have just one more question" Natsu's tone turned serious "What is the name of the dragon who killed your mate?"

Igneel exploded in to a deep and truthful laughter "HAHAHAHAHA you are very much my son Natsu" he paused before he added "Acnologia"

It was then that Natsu woke up he noticed the it was morning as the sunlight baptized his freshly opened eyeballs in an unholy fire he was unprepared for he felt a weight on his chest and he looked down and saw the little girl squeaky clean smelling of roses sleeping on his chest he smiled down at her combing a bundle of her raven locks behind one of her ears as he considered how to escape the bed he was currently laying in at that moment he noticed a gaping hole in the wall infront of him he groaned Maria overheard this and came to check in.

"She refused to sleep anywhere else you know" as she smiled down at the little girl and stroked her hair lovingly "I don't think we can quite comprehend the elation she must have felt last night"

Natsu grinned "it was nothing really so where is he?"

"The older gentleman? Who is he?" she shrugged

"Don't let him hear you throwing around that older gentleman stuff" Natsu warned jokingly "That wall is what happens when he's careful" he said sheepishly causing Maria to sweat drop.

They saw a head poke through the hole in the wall "Hey kid you up?" it asked.

"Yeah Gildarts why don't you take a seat." Natsu told him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay, remember when i said i was re-working this story well because of how I feel the last chapter semed like it didn't really feel like it was advancing toward the NAZA which is why i started writing this i've decided to take it back to when Natsu decides to "adopt" Kaida and i've taken out the chapter where Wendy fights Erza, this is preetty much the story i planned to write from the begining but i fee like i tried to pander too much to what i thought other people wanted so from here on out i'm just goin to write what i want which seems douche-y but i just wanna be happy with the content i'm putting out, so if you ain't down with that WE GOT TWO WORDS FOR YA!**

Gildarts sat in an armchair across from Natsu who lay in bed, a little girl sprawled out face down across his abdomen quietly sleeping they were currently in a living area situated behind the restaurant owned by a rather charming young lady he had met the night before, besides all that Gildarts had a few questions he felt needed to be answered by the dragon slayer.

"I gotta ask Natsu" Gildarts began "What's the deal with the girl?"

"Hmph she needed someone, I was there" Natsu shrugged smiling down at the girl.

Maria eyes quickly became hearts "KAWAII" she shrieked startling the two men.

"Well kid that's all well in good but how does that involve Bedlam?" Gildarts said getting straight to the point.

"I don't know the whole story but what I do know is that piece of shit treated her worse than dirt and I couldn't allow it" Natsu growled "I'll thank you never to mention that name to me again"

"Fair enough but you should know he's a pretty big deal, a shot caller in one of the most elite dark guilds in all of Fiore, they don't mess around I've been tracking that guy for months I only just found out he was hiding out here last week" Gildarts said "He's a very powerful mage Natsu he is the head of several illegal cartels specializing in organ harvesting, assassinations, forbidden magical items you name it, you may have gotten not only yourself but this girl in more trouble than even you can handle"

"He didn't seem so strong when I kicked his ass" Natsu pouted

"Natsu do you think I'm stupid whatever happened last night was complete coincidence" Gildarts scolded Natsu "I know perfectly well that you're capable of extraordinary things and you hadn't even gotten your feet wet before you fumbled and almost got yourself hurt but your death would have been more likely"

It was at this point the little girl stirred looking around she rubbed the sleep from her eyes noticing Gildarts and his intimidating appearance and serious expression she cowered away and buried her face in Natsu's chest he chuckled and gave Gildarts a look of mock anger for waking the girl to which Gildarts relented his verbal assault and sat back in the arm chair.

"Hey there little one did this scary old man frighten you" Natsu said jokingly the girl merely looked at him shyly "Don't worry that's just Grandpa Gildarts he's usually a lot more jolly"

"Hey watch it with that Grandpa stuff ay" Gildarts crossed his arms and pouted.

"Whatever old man" Natsu grinned "Why don't you go with Maria and she can get you something to eat" The little girls tummy rumbled causing all 3 adults to chuckle "Go on get outta here" Natsu ordered her and Maria whisked her away.

"Have you been to the guild lately?" Natsu asked

"Yeah about bout four months ago to check In with the master and pick up this job told me you skipped town now in all the years I've known you I never would of thought you'd leave everything behind" Gildarts paused "As a matter of fact why is that?"

"Well" Natsu said as he groaned with the pain of moving his body after over exerting himself in the fight with Bedlam the previous night in doing so he revealed his arm to Gildarts who sat stunned.

"What the hell happened?" Gildarts spoke.

"It's a funny story" Natsu began.

Natsu then began to regale Gildarts with the events that lead to how he ended up in a street brawl with a mage he thought was all talk, he sort of still did but if Gildarts says he was dangerous then he wasn't to be taken lightly.

"How're they doing?" Natsu asked.

"Things are definitely different, Mira's pissed and Erza's is-" Gildarts replied before being cut off

"I know exactly how she is" Natsu grumbled "They'd have found me by now if I didn't"

"Alright touchy" Gildarts chuckled "I saw Happy as well"

"Knee deep in fish as always I bet" Natsu said they both chuckled at his comment it soon died out becoming a prolonged and awkward silence.

"Listen Gildarts, do you think he'll come for her?" Natsu asked after a while.

"I don't think he'll let something he perceives to own escape so easily" Gildarts replied.

"Then I need you to pass on a message" Natsu said gravely.

In the dining area Maria had laid out a large array of eggs, bacon, pancakes and other breakfast items she had also prepared a sizable fire for Natsu. The little girl sat at the table quietly fearing that her current situation was a dream or elaborate deception she had never in her life felt so safe and protected she didn't ever want this feeling to end.

"Hey c'mon now dig in there's plenty for everyone so don't be shy" Maria encouraged her and she smiled shyly and set about decorating her plate with much of the various delicious foods Maria had prepared.

"Thank you for the food" The little girl said politely.

They both heard a door close and out stepped Natsu and Gildarts laughing to themselves they took a seat at the table and sat down in preparation to eat.

"Thank you for the food" They exclaimed.

All three began to devour every morsel set out in front of them most surprising of which was how the little girl was able to keep pace with the two mages as they mowed down plate after plate of food this caused the dragon slayer to pause staring at the little girl intently he grinned.

"We're gonna get along fine" he muttered.

"She's a girl after your own heart eh?" The crash mage said looking sideways at the dragon slayer as he too watched the girl.

The girl felt as if a presence was observing and turned to see the two men staring at her smiles adorning their joyful expression she started to shift uncomfortably not because she felt like they had malicious intent she just wasn't used to receiving this kind of attention from anyone she blushed and smiled back at them before destroying another plate of food. Natsu sat there sheepishly looking down at his hands fiddling with his fingers he seemed in deep thought as if there were something he wanted to say but didn't know how to phrase it he was focused on it, it seemed as if his head would explode, he wasn't good with words he usually settled things with actions Gildarts knew this and decided it was time to help his fellow guild mate and smirked.

"Hey kid how would you like to be a dragon?" Gildarts asked the little girl.

"WHAT!? Well you know it's up to you we don't have to do anything if you don't- i mean you could always- I mean- you can-" The dragon slayer stammered, flustered by the forwardness of the crash mage.

The little girl looked at him with wide questioning eyes as if pleading for him to confirm it will all his heart she put down her utensils and wiped the excess food from her mouth and started to get misty as she looked toward him but couldn't quite look him in the eye.

"Are you serious?" She said in almost a whisper.

"Dead serious" Natsu told her.

Leaving her seat she made her way over to Natsu and wrapped her arms around his neck she whispered to him.

"Promise me we'll never come back here" she said

"I'd never force you to do anything you don't want so I promise you that I will never bring bring you back here" Natsu declared to her.

"Then I'd love it very much" she hugged Natsu tightly as tears came down her face.

"Well then it's settled" He said pulling away from her wiping the tears from her eyes with his thumb he attempted to calm her down "Hey don't cry, you know if you're gonna come along with me your gonna need a name"

"A name?" she said stunned and wide eyed.

"Mmhmm" Natsu assured her "Would you like it if I gave you a name?" the little girl nodded eagerly.

"Hmmm" Natsu wondered sitting her in his lap "well let's see"

"How about Kaida Emilia Rose Dragneel do you like it?" He asked nervous about suggesting a name.

"It's beautiful" Maria said as she looked in from the kitchen.

"Would you like it as your name?" He asked waiting for her approval.

"I love it very much thank you" The little girl now dubbed Kaida Emilia Rose Dragneel said politely.

"Grampa Gildarts" she said shyly placing her hands behind her back she swayed in place "

"What th-" he gave Natsu a scowl to which Natsu merely grinned in a silent plea to indulge her "Yeah alright kid only for you" he grumbled.

"Do you think this is gonna work?' Gildarts asked Natsu incredulously.

"Dunno" he replied "Only one way to find out"

"Well I better be off" Gildarts stated "Goodbye little one" he ruffled Kaida's hair and smirked "See you around Natsu" He nodded to the pink haired dragon slayer "Maria thank you for your hospitality" he waved to her and she returned it with a smile.

"Anytime" she said simply.

With that he made his way to the door and left. Natsu and Kaida made their way back to the table and helped Maria clean up the restaurant as they did this Natsu got an idea he pulled Maria aside and set about asking her for her opinion.

"Hey could you help me with something?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah sure anything" she replied.

"It's just I was hoping you might be able to help me gather some clothes and things for Kaida" he chuckled and scratched the back of his head "I haven't the foggiest idea of what little girls are into or what they need"

"WHAT!? Why did you decide to take her with you if you don't know how to take care of her" Maria sweat dropped

"Well if the man I fought last night comes back for her I have no way of protecting her if I just leave her here and besides that for some reason I feel she may be the answer to a problem I've been trying to solve for a while now but more importantly I want to give her a family that will watch her back and destroy heaven itself to keep her safe" he declared to Maria

"Alright then" She said slightly taken aback by how attached he was to Kaida already "Shall we" she signalled for them to move to the other room where they found Kaida washing dishes.

"Hey don't you worry about that cutie there's enough time in the day for that" Maria hurried the girl away taking the half-washed dish from her grasp.

"C'mon we've got lots to do today and I promise you'll enjoy it" Natsu called as all three made their way outside.

"Um where are we going?" Kaida asked curiously.

"You'll see" Natsu insisted as they followed behind Maria through bustling streets they stopped in front of a rather large store named "Rutherford Clothing & Such".

Kaida eyed the store with unabashed joy as she looked from Maria to Natsu as she grabbed their hands and cheered and whooped and hollered after a while she stopped breathing heavily.

"Are you sure I mean I've never had new clothes before?" Kaida asked Natsu kneeled.

"You betcha and don't you worry about a thing Maria here is gonna help you get as many clothes, in as many styles in as many colours as you can imagine alright so go crazy" he smiled as he spoke

She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek to which he blushed, she then took Marias hand and headed into the store. Natsu decided to keep watch outside the store in case you know in case something bad happened not because he hated shopping or anything, no definitely not.

 _ **Fairy Tail Days later**_

The city of magnolia was abuzz with gossip as its many citizens got into position as per instruction the many streets shifted and rearranged to accommodate a man who was so awesome he was feared by all they mainly feared the threat he posed to the homes and small businesses BUT THEY ALL FEARED HIM. Gildarts Clive, Fairy Tails Ace had returned.

Gildarts scratched the stubble on his chin and smirked it felt good to be back the path always lead directly to Fairy Tail so he wasted no time in getting there promptly, the guild doors were wide open and everyone was smiling and ready to receive the crash mage a person of particular interest to Gildarts especially was Cana Alberona he couldn't quite put his finger on it but ever since he met her as a girl he noticed there was something familiar about her it was how they had managed to become quite close over the years.

"Hey Gildarts" she said shyly.

"Hey Cana how are things?" Gildarts replied

"Fine I guess yourself?" She asked politely.

"Alright yeah, I bring news, hows about you and I grab a drink later just us?" Gildarts asked her.

"I'd liked that" she said before walking back to the bar.

Walking into the guild he noticed Makarov sitting on the bar drinking as he usually did and called to him.

"Hey old man we gotta talk, its about Natsu" Gildarts said seriously.

The entire guild fell silent.

"Come with me" Makarov told.

Gildarts and Makarov made their way up to the Master's Office and the whole guild sat in silence waiting for any word on Natsu the guild just hadn't been the same Erza never broke up fights because she was hardly there if she wasn't out looking for the guy or on a job to pay rent she just stayed home but the fights were so uninspired and lacklustre so they happened rarely if ever. The rest of Team Natsu came by if they had some time to spare and Mira only went out if they were going to look for Natsu but they all tried their best to keep morale up while they waited for even a sliver of news about the dragon slayer. After a while Makarov and Gildarts stepped out the latter of which made his way to the bar and waited to be served although the people currently on staff were eagerly awaiting the master and what he had to say. Makarov stood on a balcony overlooking the guildhall.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL IS HEREBY PRONOUNCED DECEASED BY THE GUILD OF FAIRY TAIL" Makarov announced gravely "AS PER THE WISHES OF THE DECEASED THIS DECLARATION IS TO BE SHARED ONLY AMONGST THE GUILD AND ITS MEMBERS, NO ONE ELSE IS TO BE INFORMED FOR A PERIOD OF 3 MONTHS AS A RESULT ANY INFORMATION PERTAINING TO HIS DEATH WILL BE WITHELD DURING THIS PERIOD, FUTHERMORE NO FUNERAL OR PUBLICIZED CELEBRATION OF HIS LIFE ARE TO BE HELD IN HIS HONOR, that is all"

Needless to say the guild was shocked, many of the guild members were reduced to tears, while others sought to comfort there brothers and sisters and endure the sadness of hearing the news others however were suspicious choosing to question the authenticity of the announcement. Mira collapsed behind the bar completely shattered, tears streaming from her eyes understandably she was no longer capable of working the bar so Kinana escorted out back to one of the spare rooms to lie down.

"THIS IS CRAP OLD MAN HE CAN'T BE DEAD, HECAN'T BE AND EVEN IF HE IS WHYCAN'T WE HAVE A FUCKING FUNERAL FOR OUR COMRADE," Gray screamed voice full of rage "he was my best friend, my brother."

"I for one am glad he's gone" a voice was heard muttering to someone in the guild Gildarts stood and made his way over to the voice placing his hand over there face he uttered a single word.

"Crash" he said simply the results were instantaneous.

As particles of the nameless guild member floated around Gildarts looked around the guild menacingly letting everybody know how things were gonna play out from now on his eyes clouded with anger.

"Let that be a lesson to you" He grunted before resuming his place at the bar.

"Jeez is..he..dead?" Gajeel asked Gildartz.

"Nah he'll be fine in a few hours if not a few days" Gildarts begrudgingly admitted "AS FOR THE REST OF YOU SORRY LOOKING MOTHERFUCKERS GRAB YOURSELF A HANDLE AND I"LL SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM… TO NATSU" He proclaimed to the guild as he chugged back a large mug of ale.

Erza sat in a dark corner of the guild as her friends and guildmates broke out into uproarious celebration and joyous abandon her face frozen in shock as she seemingly stared a hole into the table in front of her a tears traced her jawline as her breathing became ragged and unsteady she wiped the solemn tear from her face and stood up from the table as she walked to the door of the guild she felt a hand pull her back it was Gray he looked in her eyes and saw the scared little girl from their youth who couldn't protect the ones she loved, no longer able to project the image of leadership and prestige she so heartily enforced.

"We're hurting too, you shouldn't be alone" He said "You don't have to be a fearless leader tonight, please maybe just one drink"

"I really don't feel like it Gray" Erza responded limply.

"Then don't leave me," Gray hugged Erza close to him "Guess it's just us now, we had a good run, you, me, him, where do we go from here."

Erza couldn't handle what she was hearing, to her it wasn't over it couldn't be, he wasn't dead he was just waiting for his moment to cause a disturbance, but her pleas would be in vain as she cried into Gray's chest. She wiped the tears away, her eyes bloodshot as she stifled her noses sniffles and stepped away from Gray.

"I promise I won't leave but I just need some time alone" Erza said, Gray nodded and Erza made her way to the back.

Erza opened the door, lightly closing it behind her and sank to her knees she unbuttoned the collar of her blouse and reached under into it producing a simple silver chain with a small jewel attached to it she held it up to the light as she observed its splendour, the jewel had a deep blood red at the base that faded into hues of orange and gold, she never wore it because it was that precious to her, she had taken to wearing as a good luck charm in the days since Natsu had initially left she gazed at it as it flickered in the moonlight brilliantly but Erza could care less about the beauty of the stone she cared only about the promise that was made when it was given to her. They were only children, naïve to the real world their hopes and dreams still possible.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Natsu you can't leave, you're not going anywhere you're still just a child" Erza scolded him.

"Jeez Erza give a rest already, I'm doing this, I have to find him" Natsu picked up his bag and turned to leave but Erza reached out and grabbed him.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I might not want you to go" Erza admitted on the verge of tears, Natsu sighed heavily.

"Everything is gonna be fine Erza, here take this," he took her hand and produced the little stone and placed it in her hand "Igneel called this stuff dragons breath it's, the only piece of him I have left but I want you to hold on to this, as long as you have this I will always come back for you"

"Swear it to me," Erza begged Natsu clasp his hands over Erza's.

"Erza Scarlett, I swear on this stone and my honour that I will always come back for you" Natsu smiled at her then picked up his bag and walked off into the distance as Erza watched him slowly fade away.

 _ **Flashback End**_

"YOU FUCKING LIAR," she screamed as she threw the necklace against the far wall "YOU PROMISED ME YOU ASSHOLE, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH, I HATE YOU, YOU LIED TO ME," Her screams died down to tearful sobs "you lied, to me. You broke your promise,"

"Erza, what are you doing in here?" Mira called rubbing her eyes, sitting up in the bed.

"Oh Mira I didn't see you" Erza said as she sat next to Mira on the bed "I messed up big Mira, how did I not know, why didn't I stop him, I took him for granted and now he's gone".

"What are talking about?" Mira asked.

"He saw me kiss Jellal in the park, that's why he left, Jellal left me because he was jealous, he thought I was putting too much time into looking for Natsu, but I cared enough for him, I cared enough to ask him why? And hope he cared enough to tell me the truth, after the first month I was nervous, did he hate me? Needless to say after the sixth month I got my answer, but what if he died making it to me, what if he needed me to know and fate intervened, I can never apologize for causing him so much pain," she sobbed as Mira wrapped an arm around Erza's shoulder "He loved me Mira and I know now that I loved him too,"

"Oh honey that much is obvious" Mira whispered as she pressed her forehead against Erza's and they shared the silence of the moment as it felt like the night had long forgotten them.

 _ **2 years pass**_

Erza didn't know when it happened but one day time just seem to pass through her fingers like sand, she awoke in her apartment curtains closed she hardly ever opened them, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed she stumbled as her legs adjusted to carrying her weight knocking over several empty bottles of alcohol, it didn't really matter what type or what it tasted like she never remembered such frivolous details the next day nor did she care, she just couldn't bear the burden of consciousness. As Erza made her way across the room dressed in the same clothes she had worn two nights previous when she had begun her bout of self-destruction, she opened the door to the bathroom she walked inside, looking at herself in the mirror she became witness to the hollow shell she had begun, she didn't go to the guild very often anymore, she would only go to take a job or if she was forced in order to maintain her S-class status. She ruffled her unkempt hair and took a shower, Erza no longer wore her typical Heart Kreuz armour, she wore now wore a long black coat with a gold trim she had found in a closet in Natsu's house that Happy allowed her to have she also wore black jeans, fingerless gloves, combat boots and whatever top seemed clean when she went she went looking for one, in combat she had taken to wearing oversized gauntlets with huge rivet like studs across the knuckles designed specifically to cause pain to anything that dared challenge her, along with her usual array of death tools, her hands shaking she filled a small flask with spirits and took a swig of the liquid for herself before she walked out into the hallway and out of Fairy Hills.

Making her way across town it was already well after midday, she was supposed to be there at 10am, she walked casually and without purpose as she entered the guild, hastily making her way behind the curtain on the stage where Gildarts, Mira and Makarov were already waiting for her.

"Nice of you to finally make it" Makarov said light annoyance in his tone.

"Yeah, yeah let's just get on with it," she said taking a swig from the flask.

Makarov gave her a disappointed glance before he walked out on stage.

"Alright listen up you brats," Makarov shouted above the din of the guild as it slowly turned to silence, Makrov moved to centre stage as Mira, Gildarts and Erza formed a line behind him.

"Now as you all know in a a week's time our three S-class mages along with myself will embark upon a journey to promote the next S-class mage of Fairy Tail, now in saying that only a select few of you will be chosen to undergo this trial and that select few will be those of you who have exhibited a number of qualities that reflect positively on the guild, work rates, contributions, public appeal and such, point is if you want get to the top it's gonna take more then what's in here," Makarov held his hands up in front of him closing them into fists "you must combine this, with what's in here," pointing to his heart "and here" pointing to his head, "So you can punch? That's great but it will take more than brute strength and a strong will to make it through this test successfully, consider that in the days to come, finally to those of you who are chosen, you are all my children, I wish you luck.

"The following are to prepare for the Trial,

Levy McGarden

Happy

Gray Fullbuster

Cana Alberona

Gajeel Redfox

Lucy Heartfilia

Bickslow

Loke

Elfman Strauss

Juvia Lockser

Lisanna Strauss

Wendy Marvell

Evergreen

Freed Justine

Posthumously, Natsu Dragneel,"

The guild erupted in celebratory cheers and encouragement for those who were chosen backslaps and high fives were distributed accordingly obviously there were those who felt they were overlooked and thus descended into bouts of self-pity. Erza simply took another swig from the flask and made her way to the exit of the guild, mindlessly twirling the jewel of the necklace Natsu gave her between her fingers, it calmed her to have it close, the last piece of Igneel became the last piece of Natsu and she instilled more value in it than her own life she almost obsessed over it like a child with a safety blanket.

"Hey Erza, are you feeling alright?" Gray asked.

"I'm just fine Gray" Erza replied.

"Let's go somewhere, just me and you" Gray said.

"Why?" Erza asked.

"Erza, C'mon" Gray basically ordered her walking over to a table he leaned into Juvia's ear "Hey me and Erza are going out for a bit I'll be back soon"

"Okay, Juvia wishes her love would hurry back," Juvia replied with a smile as Gray gave her a light peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah take it easy," Gray said as if not to care although the opposite was actually true.

Gray and Erza walked out of the guild through the bustling streets and to the outskirts of town, it was at this point Erza realised where exactly they were going and she took hold of the necklace once again. They approached a clearing in the woods where a small makeshift gravestone stood next to the hut Lissanna and Natsu built when they were kids, when the guild was forbidden to hold a public funeral after they heard the news of Natsu's apparent death Mira organized for the guild members who would like to celebrate his life converge on that spot for a quaint ceremony in honour of the dragon slayer, after it was discovered that Lissanna was alive they converted her memorial into one for Natsu. Erza refused to look at it, her hand still on the stone she nervously shifted from side to side looking around for a distraction.

"Why did you bring me here Gray?" Erza asked.

"Juvia told me you weren't home for the last couple of nights, she was worried about you," Gray admitted to Erza "You wanna talk about it?"

"Nope," Erza said.

"C'mon Erza, you're my family, you can't keep doing this, he would never blame you for any of it" Gray put forth his argument but was quickly shot down.

"How do you know for certain? If he isn't here to forgive me then I won't act like I can bear the sight of myself" Erza's head fell as she stopped her nervous movement.

"Why would you be so stubborn about this?" Gray questioned.

"Promises were made, all bets were of the second he broke that promise" Erza stated simply taking another swig from her flask.

"It's been two years, Erza I'm not saying you should forget about him but like I told you before, you need to straighten yourself out this isn't good for you" Gray pleaded.

"Well I'll tell you what you bring him back and then we'll talk about the fine print" Erza shot back as she gathered herself and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for being a little slow on the update this isn't much of one but…well um a few reviews made mention of wanting to know how Jellal and Erza broke up so here you go. Let me know what you think and leave a review** **thank you for reading and enjoy.**

Erza sat at her favourite cafe in all of Magnolia, a half-eaten slice of cheesecake sat idly next to an empty espresso cup she never thought she could hate the cheesecake sold by this store as it had always been her favourite but after tasting Natsu's cake all others seemed as if their imperfection were palpable to Erza's pallet, the cafe and more specifically the table is where she had been sitting when Gajeel came marching up the street a distraught Mira draped over his shoulder his signature scowl plastered across his face as he singlehandedly destroyed her entire world. Erza kept the note Natsu left in her storage dimension for safe keeping but the guilt she felt was something she couldn't just fold into a neat little square a send away, her obsession with finding Natsu had started to affect every aspect of her life such as her work, her training and ultimately her relationship, things between her and Jellal had been smooth sailing for the most part but as the number of days that Natsu had been gone started to pile up so did the resentment an ill will Erza started to feel toward Jellal, standing and paying for her order Erza began to trudge home defeated by another seemingly fruitless expedition.

She walked silently through the dimly lit streets it was late evening and the sun was setting, streaks from dry tears marked her face like highways to puffy red eyes, she bit her lip quickening her pace a the warmth of blood flowing down her chin all she could think about was Natsu before she knew it she was running but even sooner than that she was outside Fairy Hills. Erza looked up at the dormitory her usually luscious red hair was a mess strewn across her face haphazardly as she looked to the sky of a dying day for answers.

"Where are you?" she pleaded tears slithering down her porcelain features almost but not quite corrupting the essence of her beauty and as if in comforting response from the sky rain began to fall, droplets of water kissed her joyless face and swallowed the evidence of her heartbreak sympathetically concealing her shame.

"Erza!?" an all too familiar voice called.

Erza paid no attention to the voice choosing simply to walk into the building and head upstairs to her apartment, again it called her name and though she knew the warmth of its tone and the genuine care housed within its sentiment she struggled to care for it.

"You can't be in here, rules are rules" she muttered half-heartedly she knew very well it was a poor excuse but she didn't have the heart to deal with the owner of the voice.

"Erza, talk to me, I haven't seen you in days, I missed you" The voice called after her.

"Look I'm tired it's been a long couple of days okay, can we talk tomorrow?" Erza asked just above a whisper and continued her trudge up the stairs and arm reached out, holding her in place firmly.

"Will I even see you tomorrow!? I feel like every time I see you I'm competing for your attention" The voice demanded a hint of anger seeping through.

"I don't want to talk about this right now Jellal, go back to your stupid little friends and play house, we'll talk about this some other time." Erza shot back venomously glaring at Jellal the owner of the voice that called to her.

"No Erza we're gonna have this discussion now.." Jellal began before Erza cut him off.

"YOU WANT TO HAVE THIS DISCUSSION NOW? FINE, NATSU LEFT BECAUSE OF US, NO, HE LEFT BECAUSE OF ME, HE'S OUT THERE RIGHT NOW THINKING I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM…when he…he…loved me…he loved me so fucking much." Erza collapsed in the stairwell unable to maintain her cold demeanour willingly giving into her despair.

"Erza" Jellal muttered concerned reached out for her, his arms tentatively grasping for her form, he was denied.

"no…don't…don't fucking touch me" she struggled against his touch "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME YOU BASTARD, I HATE YOU" she cried waking up several people in the building.

"Don't say that Erza, please," Jellal pleaded his heart breaking under her gaze.

"I needed you all those years ago in the tower, when I was a scared little girl, who are we kidding when I was a fucking slave you were my strength and you threw me aside like trash and you used my friends…what did you think that would do to me?" Erza spat at him in absolute derision.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME ERZA YOU'RE GONNA BRING THAT UP? YOU KNOW THAT WASN"T ME, HOW COULD YOU USE THAT AGAINST ME NOW I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU?" Jellal responded to her animosity in kind.

"BECAUSE HE HAD FAITH IN YOUR HEART JELLAL, IN YOUR GOODNESS WHEN ALL I WANTED WAS FOR YOU TO LOVE ME EVEN WHEN I GAVE UP, WHEN I THOUGHT ALL THE HOPE I HAD FOR YOU WAS GONE HE THOUGHT YOU WERE WORTH SAVING, I never so should have let you say those things, I never should have given you a chance to kiss me, I never should have let him leave that park, I wanted you so selfishly, if I had known you would ruin my life like this…why did you do this to me?" Erza sat sobbing, defeated "I don't have a family without him"

"What about me?" Jellal questioned.

"What about you? You're….we're the reason he left, what more is there to say" Erza stated factually in such a way lacking of emotion as if putting down a wounded animal.

"I see," was all Jellal replied as he silently stood.

"Jellal…I" Erza began.

"Don't…this doesn't surprise me, this is how our story is" he finished turning "but don't think for a second I'm happy, frankly I'm pissed" he whispered his eyes a soulless black "I wanted every happiness for you and you pushed me aside to make way for that piece of shit" Jellal said venomously "HE LEFT YOU ERZA DON'T YOU," Jellal was silenced by and armour clad hand across the face, the impact of the blow causing a mark.

"DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK I'LL OF HIM, HE SPIT IN THE FACE OF A WORLD THAT WANTED YOU DEAD TO SAVE YOU, DON'T YOU EVER FOR A SECOND BELIEVE HE IS ANYTHING OTHER THAN A GOOD MAN," She screamed in his face angered at Jellal's insinuation that Natsu was a lesser being.

"Well you know what" Jellal shoved Erza into a wall his forearm against her throat he looked in her eyes with murderous intent, Erza slightly shuddered in fear under his touch as if transported back to that moment he stood over her as a child "What is so great about Natsu , Natsu, Natsu, Natsu if I ever find that pink haired cunt I'm gonna" Jellal was cut off by an object slicing through the air skinning the tip of his nose he stumbled back clutching his nose he looked up to see a tarot card imbedded in the wall it it glowed purple with specks of blue before exploding instantaneously.

"I've heard enough," Cana sat on an upper level of the stair case one knee to her chest the other dangling freely over the banister twirling a card between her fingers a bottle of booze clutched tightly in the other "if I were you mon 'ami I'd start moving, NOW."

"Fine if you don't want me, I won't fight for your attention, bitch," Jellal left muttering under his breath enraged, his fist glowing brightly but no other damages were caused after his exit.

A savage, guttural scream was heard throughout the dormitory as Erza unleashed every ounce of anger, frustration and hatred she had in her tears flowing freely she sat against the wall crying hideously the kind of crying people save for when no one's around, Cana looking upon Erza became instantly uncomfortable it was rare if ever that anyone in the guild saw Erza like this Cana especially since there were a lot of empty slots on her memory card, immediately as if in motherly fashion, well as motherly as Cana could be she did what she thought needed to be done she swung down next making her way to Erza sat between the red head and the wall her arms embracing the poor girl in a tight hug.

"Shhhhhh," Cana whispered repeatedly combing her fingers repeatedly in an attempt to calm the crying girl "it's okay he's gone, he's gone."

"I fucked up Cana, I fucked up so bad," Erza said her voice quivering with emotion "he's never coming back."

"Hey, look at me," Cana requested in a calm tone "Erza, look at me" she said again, slowly Erza hesitated bringing her eyes to meet Cana's, the card mage grinned widely "boop," Cana poked the tip of Erza's nose lightly eliciting a mutual giggle from the two women's lips "here," Cana offered the bottle in her hand to the red head, Erza backed away initially "C'mon Erza don't try and be a stiff now or I'll tell everyone what I saw here tonight" Cana teased, Erza looked at her with dread and snatched the bottle away from her taking a large gulp Erza felt the warmth of the liquid, a burning sensation she had very rarely felt before she wanted to spit it out but her pride would not allow her almost instantly and with no surprise on Cana's part Erza was instantly drunk but she wasn't crying anymore and that was to Cana that was a plus.

Erza let herself drown in the feeling loving the chemical nature of the high she had found, this enchanting liquid had filled the cracks that had formed in her fragile heart and she almost clung to that feeling for dear life as she reseeded deeper and deeper into it, the dizzying euphoria was something that had escaped her for so long she couldn't bear to let it go "Stay here, you can be happy in this place," it called to her and she embraced the feeling openly.

"Natshuuuu, is that you?" Erza called to Cana she blinked her eyes lazily as if in a stupor, her face bathed in a drunken glow "Natshuuuu it's you, I missed you so much" she squeezed Cana's head against the breastplate of her armour, Cana groaned then there was silence Cana looked at Erza worried "HOW COULD YOU JUST RUN AWAY YOU-COULD-HAVE-DIED DO YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HOW THAT WOULD MAKE ME FEEL IF YOU DIE, I'LL KILL YOU, YOU IDIOT" she roared in Cana's in her delirium, Cana's eyes spiralling Erza requipped her armour and embraced her warmly still thinking she were someone else "Why didn't you say anything Natshuuuuuu, why didn't you tell me idiot? I might have changed my mind in an instant if you had just told me" she started weeping again as she spoke "I….I love you tooo Natshuuuuu," poking Cana in the boob rather firmly she continued "I-Love-YOU heheheheheh." Cana laughed at Erza's confession "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME NATSHUUUUUUUU I'M TRYING TO TELL ME I LOVE YOU IDIOT" Erza became enraged.

"C'mon Titania time for bed" Cana hoisted a drunk Erza over her shoulder and carried her off to bed.

Meanwhile as Jellal reached the outskirts of town he removed a lacrima from his pocket charging it with magic it hovered in the air glowing brightly as it hung in the air a voice spoke.

"We have word a dark guild is looking for the Black Dragon" a feminine voice spoke.

"What, you've gotta be fucking kidding me, who running the operation?" Jellal replied sternly.

"A man calling himself Bedlam" the voice replied shocking Jellal momentarily.

"I'm on my way" Jellal ended the communication.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So last update I made the mistake of uploading on a weekend…it was very stressful lol honestly rewriting this has got me kind of nervous, maybe some people got attached to certain things and blah, blah, blah but bear with,** **a lot of positive reviews for chapter 5 though some people might not have been on board with how Jellal and Erza broke up hahaha my fucking bad dude (I hope everyone realises that was just for reference i made that up for those who wanted to know…) but thank you to those who have shown support, hope you enjoy and all that, like/fav, review cheers.**

Erza stood aboard the boat headed to the Fairy Tail holy ground Tenrou Island patting down her coat she searched the pockets as if searching for something pulling out a half empty pack of smokes she  
"confiscated" from Wakaba before she left the guild, bringing it to her mouth catching a single cigarette between her lips and removing it from the pack looking for a light she found nothing, looking around she requipped a fire sword and ignited it with her magic leaning in to light the cigarette before quickly putting it back in storage taking a long drag she leaned against the side taking in the crisp breeze and salty air.

"Don't you think that was kind of…overkill?" Lucy asked laughing nervously.

"What do you want Lucy?" Erza grumbled menacingly exhaling a cloud of smoke through her nostrils like a dragon ready to breathe fire as she spoke coarsely to celestial-spirit mage.

"NOTHING" Lucy shrieked running to the other side of the ship her tail between her legs.

"That was pretty harsh, Erza leave the poor girl alone," Mira giggled shaking her head making her way over to Erza.

"Yeah, yeah I just don't wanna deal with her right now" Erza grumbled "I mean is it just me or is this boat becoming a little unbearable" Erza fanned the edges of the coat trying to generate some form of cool air to no avail.

"Well I guess you have a point" the two giggled noticing the change in temperature as it rapidly ascended, the atmosphere around the ship changing a sign, they were approaching the island at steady pace "you know I worry about you Erza" Mira said bluntly a worried expression staining her usually precious features.

"Yeah Mira, I know," Erza replied sharply.

"I watch you, just because I'm behind the bar doesn't mean I don't see you, doesn't mean I don't have time for you, He wouldn't want you to be this way" Mira spoke softly trying to reason with her friend.

"Yeah, well we can't always have the things we want Mira," Erza grunted taking a long drag of her cigarette and exhaling a large puff of smoke "Just as my heart began to heal, I saw his face again, In Edolas and who knows where else…there are men who live and breathe in his skin, see with his eyes, smile that same stupid fucking grin but they're not him, I'll never have the one I lost to my own childhood naivety, I just want the chance to tell him I was wrong"

"I see" Mira said "You know I understand more than you could ever know, don't you?"

"I do and that's exactly why I'm telling you this" Erza finished the cigarette throwing it to the ground and extinguishing it under the sole of her boot.

"Hehe, chin up love…just know if you need me I'll be there, now it really is freaking hot out here, how about we have some fun" Mira smirked devilishly walking past Erza, a confused look dawning the features of the red head as Mira's dress flew through the air and draped itself over Erza's head "Hold on to that for me"

Erza removed the garment from her head blowing her hair out of her face annoyed she placed the dress in her storage dimension, Mira sauntered across the deck of the ship wearing only a very scant bikini if you could call it that, black with purple embellishment and detailing drawing every male eye on the ship, she waltzed passed a group of three males consisting of Bickslow, Freed and Elfman drawing the eye of both Raijinshu members their eyes growing wide as blood exploding from their nostrils Elfman looked at them disgusted putting both his meaty palms over their eyes.

"HEY REAL MEN DON'T OPENLY GAWK AT ANOTHER MANS SISTER LIKE SHES A PIECE OF MEAT LIKE THAT" Elfman roared angrily.

Traipsing across the deck further she met the eye of Gajeel and Gray, Gray's eyes almost left his skull as they got an eye full of Mira's figure they were frozen in a trance like state, Gajeel looked from Gray to Mira in confusion a deep irritated scowl on his face as he stared at Mira for a fraction of a second contemplating her appeal not really getting it, unfortunately it was a fraction of a second to long, Levy and Juvia looked on absolutely appalled storming across the ship to the two men infuriated, Juvia blasted Gray in the eyes with boiling water, making the ice-mage howl in pain.

"Gajeeeeeeeeeel" Levy called angrily, Gajeel didn't bat so much as an eyelid confident in the knowledge he had down nothing wrong.

" **Solid script: Hole"**

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Gajeel cried out infuriated as he fell through the top deck of the ship "WHY THE FUCK AM I DOWN HERE, I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING, SHRIMP, SHRIIIIIIIMP!?"

As this entire scene played out the other members of the guild not directly involved exploded into uproarious laughter, Erza looked from the scene to Mira knowingly and Mira simply winked in response

"Still the same old navel showing floozy," Erza smirked as she looked side long at Mira.

After a few hours everyone was down to whatever they were wearing under their clothes finding the heat absolutely unbearable all were sweating bullets, some from the heat but most from nerves, they would be approaching the island soon Wendy felt the air shift catching Happy's attention she moved over to him.

"It's starting" she whispered "I don't feel any of them on board, now there's no doubt we have an advantage over everyone except Gajeel and Levy so be ready to leave as soon as the word is given."

Meanwhile a gust of wind carried a flurry of ashes to the shore as they passed by the trees and sand of the shore line a black figure appeared distant slowly approaching the island through the ashes as the figure got closer the cloud ignited in a glorious blaze and out of the dust emerged a hooded figure shrouded from head to toe in a black cloak, his face obscured by a very deep black hood and bandages covering his arms but most noticeable was the rather large, sturdy woven pack strapped to his back, he sniffed at the air once, immediately taken aback by the resulting aroma, strawberries. The hooded figure moved to the tree line looking behind him to the vast ocean suspiciously for any signs of life, satisfied he journeyed further into the dense forest to see what would await him.

Erza sat cross legged in the central path of the exam course her flame sword stabbed firmly in the ground clad only in a black bikini with a white fairy tail mark across the left breast, she saw no sense in sweating her ass off even more in her combat outfit until she had to, summoning the pack of cigarettes she took another into her mouth and used the sword to light it. Taking a long drag of the cigarette, she opened her mouth and exhaled listlessly, slowly the smoke billowing from her mouth at a snail's pace the smoke eclipsing the view in front of her, slowly but surely a figure appeared in the distance, Erza paused curiously tilting her head she thought it was just a tad early for any of the candidates to have crossed her path concerned she stood requipping her combat gear she flicked the cigarette catching it between her teeth she yanked the sword out of the ground and pointed it toward the approaching figure.

"Who goes there? You are trespassing on sacred ground leave this place at once" Erza said firmly, unwavering, the figure said nothing "I will ask only once more, who are you? If you refuse to answer you will force me to use necessary force."

"I mean no harm, I only mean to visit someone very important to me" The figure said quietly.

"Who, no one has called this place home in many decades, who could you possibly be visiting here of all places?" Erza demanded, the stranger.

"Alcohol, you've been drinking?" The figure said sniffing at the rather surprised for someone Erza had supposedly just met.

"Don't change the subject" Erza snapped "Why are you here?"

"Im here to visit my mother, if you must know" The stranger said calmly stirring a surprise response from Erza but just as she was about to speak the figure shushed her raising a single finger to his lips and his opposite hand to his ear he signalled the redhead to listen.

A loud boom was heard the signal that the S-class exam had begun, a light shockwave ran throughout the island the two mages stood stone faced the only sign of the event was strong breeze disturbing the peaceful repose of their clothing, silence befell the pair that stood in the clearing the stranger was the first to make a sound, he chuckled.

Wendy and Happy flew swiftly through the air in an attempt to make it to shore first so they'd get first pick of the paths, heavily assisted by Wendy's air dragon slayer magic they touched down first but every other team were in hot pursuit, Wendy stood on the beach using her magic she used the air to see what she could decipher, there wasn't much she could figure out using this method recognized that the island was almost a like a living creature and it's magical properties disrupted her abilities to read the air she took a couple of whiffs of the air and gasped.

"No way, It can't be" Wendy stood frozen.

"What is it?" Happy asked curiously.

"Uh, nothing c'mon" Wendy said and hurried off distracted by her discovery.

Erza stood confused, her anger rising rapidly as she looked at this hooded man, he brought up more questions than answers and she didn't like that at all, especially when her guild could be involved.

"You've changed so much but I know you too well you are still the same person from back then, sadly now's not the time reminisce we both have our duties and in time you will come upon me again, sooner than you think." The stranger said as he advanced.

"You act as if you know me stranger but you know nothing of me especially what I'm willing to do if you don't heed my warning, LEAVE THIS ISLAND NOW" Erza's blade sliced through the air swiftly, accurately but found no morsel of flesh only the taste of tattered fabric as it sliced his cloak exposing his bandaged abdomen and chest.

"I hate to run out on you but it wouldn't be the first time" The stranger leaped at Erza and as the requip mage was about to raise her sword the figure burst into flame.

Enraged Erza kicked the dirt angrily cursing under her breath she wanted answers but at the moment she heard a twig snap and immediately went back into fight mode wielding her blade she closed her eyes.

"WHICHEVER PAIR OF YOU PRICKS DREW THE SHORT STRAW AND CAME DWARDLING DOWN HERE, YOU JUST FUCKED UP BIG TIME" Erza opened her eyes stone faced and furious a dark aura surrounding her form reaching out in all directions her flame sword ablaze, a pair of bushes began to shake uncontrollably.

The hooded figure moved swiftly through the trees looking down he lamented the destruction of his attire as he smiled a slight grin and kept on running not looking back, there was no time.

"Alright where is it?" The hooded figure hunted through the forest looking everywhere to no avail.

"Will you just calm down" a muffled voice was heard from the pack.

"Easy for you to say, I used my last trick getting away from Erza so sorry if I'm a little frustrated that our hard work is in jeopardy right now," The hooded figure tore off his hood exposing a tuft of shaggy pink hair "Why doesn't that idiot get a haircut" he grumbled blowing hair out of his face, a little black haired girl popped out of the bag.

"mmmmmmm I like it, it makes you look so feral" The little girl whispered seductively.

"Cut that out you know it creeps me out when you do that" The pink haired stranger grumbled "For goodness sake you're disguised as a little girl right now"

"Oh c'mon baby, don't be that way" She whispered playfully in the voice of a little girl.

"I swear to god Ultear" The stranger grumbled as he came upon the opening to a beautiful cavern.

"UNCLE JELLY, Aunty Ultear" a high pitch screams echoed through the cavern entrance as two identical figures emerged from the cave.

"Why do I get the silly nickname, alright turn us back," the pink haired stranger said to the pack and the girl hopped out waving her hand, bathed in bright light their forms changed from the figures in front of them into the mages Jellal Fernandes and Ultear Milkovich, "Oof" Jellal made an audible sound as he was hit affectionately by the small girl whom the high pitched voice belonged to embracing him heartily.

"Hey you two, how did it go?" Natsu asked as he stepped out from the cave from the cave grinning widely his attire in a better state.

"All our pieces are in place, the fairies just got here and Bedlam is on the warpath, we need to move if we're gonna get through this alive" Jellal said grimly.

"Oh relax Jellal, Everything's going to be fine" Natsu said calmly.

"They found it…He's coming" Jellal spoke gravely looking Natsu in the eyes.

"Kaida, why don't you go play with grandma for a bit," Natsu said excitedly "Uncle Jelly needs to have a grown up talk with papa, okay"

"Okay papa" Kaida replied running into the cave "GRANDMA MAVIS, CAN I GO SWIMMING AT THE RIVER TODAY?"

"NO KAIDA IT ISN'T SAFE TODAY YOU KNOW THAT" Natsu called after her in a parental fashion.

"AWWWWWWWWWW" Kaida's said loudly expressing her disappointment her shoulders slumped as she kept on walking, Natsu shrugged.

"Ah she'll get over it, now you were saying" Natsu said grinning widely.

"Okay Bedlam is confident you're alive we made sure of that, he's coming here and he's found a way to control HIM, the reason we went after Bedlam in the first place why aren't you more disturbed by that you're friends are on this island, your family, ERZA IS HERE." Jellal explained to Natsu who just stared at him confused.

"So what, this is gonna be awesome, let them come I'M ALL FIRED UP" Natsu grinned walking into the cave.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS, THEY HAVE A WEAPON THAT COULD WIPE ALL THE THINGS YOU LOVE OFF THE FACE OF THIS EARTH" Jellal yelled angrily.

"Hey calm down, if anyone could do this it's him, you have t have a little faith Jellal" Ultear looked in his eyes and kissed his cheek all the while holding his hand "It'll be okay"

"Hey you guys hungry? c'mon let us set you up good" Natsu called to them and they followed him inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N It's been a while haha hopefully this will satisfy you until I can get around to writing the next installment. Thanks to everyone who has fav'd and followed I really appreciate it :) please leave a review I really like to hear your guys opinions. Take it easy and please enjoy :)**

"Uncle Jelly, play with me, play with me" Kaida pleaded.

"Now's not a good time child, the adults are talking" Jellal said quietly gritting his teeth in an attempt to let the girl down easy as she tugged at his hair and face.

"Play with me or I'll tell my papa you were being a meanie and he'll kick your butt…again" Kaida whispered a dark aura overcoming her as she flashed a devilish grin.

"Is that a threat?" Jellal challenged as an equally devilish grin took over his features.

"Note to self, keep that girl away from…" Natsu paused in mid-thought shuddering at what the women in Fairy Tail knew about intimidation the thoughts were too much for him to handle when it suddenly dawned on him "oh my god I can never go home," he thought his face frozen with fear at Kaida becoming a conduit of the guilds dark side.

"So how is everything, really?" Ultear's sultry feminine tone whispered in hush tones to the dragon slayer "Don't think I'll let you sit there and let me think you're all confident when we both know you'll never be the mage you used to be so out with it" The older woman studied the dragon slayers features and it was clear to her that he hadn't been sleeping much if at all, his face relaxed exposing his weary eyes and the worn grizzled features he had accumulated since last they spoke and he breathed a sigh.

"I don't know" Natsu grimaced "So much has happened, so much will happen and I'm not sure if I can handle putting my daughter in harm's way like that, what if I don't make it out the other side I couldn't put her through that kind of thing again"

"Then don't put her through that and make it out alive, simple as that," Ultear encouraged him.

"Shaadup, you know you're pretty sweet when you're not trying to kill stuff" Natsu chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about I'm sweet as all hell you just don't know me like that, Jellal we should get out of here there's still much that must be done," Ultear waved to him as she made her way to the exit.

"Awwwwwwww" Kaida complained.

"Farewell Natsu, Kaida we will see you two again won't we?" Ultear asked raising an eye brow.

"Maybe" Natsu said quietly.

"Definitely," Ultear snapped back at him "Remember what I said"

Ultear and Jellal walked away and in a flash of light they were gone, Natsu stood and walked over to where Kaida had been sulking and scooped her up in his arms tickling her relentlessly Kaida contorting in wild screams and laughter. Natsu then just held her close to his chest, resting his chin against the top of her head he kissed it once briskly but tenderly.

"That girl's right you know," a blonde haired child sat behind him "trust in Fairy Tail they'll come through for you, you simply must make sure you and my darling granddaughter stay together"

"I know Master Mavis I won't let anything happen to her" Natsu muttered holding on to Kaida tightly.

"Aww Papa don't be sad" Kaida whispered kissing his cheek.

"I'm not sad little dragon" Natsu reassured her tussling her long black hair.

"Natsu" a surprisingly dark aura filled the cavern "I thought I told you to call me by my official title, did you forget? I mean you've been living here on this island with me for two whole years. Now Mommy is what I prefer but anything along those lines is fine" Natsu started to shiver with fear as a powerful magic overcame him "Mom, Mum, Mummy, Ma, Mama, Mother, Mother dearest, Mor, Moeder, Modre, Madre, Mami or Matka this is like the millionth time I've told you, NOW SAY IT!"

"You know it isn't ever going to be that easy for me to just say it, before you were just the women who created the home I cherish then I find out you somehow gave birth to me? You're a child how is that even possible?"

"My gosh Natsu darling, this sorry argument again?" she question moving to her son placing a ghostly hand "honestly I swear it'll do you a world of good of you don't try to control how things are and just accept things my son and try to make the best of them" her hand passed over his bandaged arms "I don't just mean about me being your mother either"

"I know…thanks mum" Natsu said quietly nuzzling Kaida feeling her warmth against his skin stroking her hair.

"AWWWWWWW SOOOOOOOOO CCUUUUUUUUUTE" Mavis screeched.

Kaida had quietly fallen asleep and with a simple gesture Natsu shushed his mother, Natsu then marvelled at the little girl quietly resting in his arms her soft, shallow breathes and limp expressionless body somehow allowed Natsu to experience the full weight of her existence and he smiled. It had been a long two years between the two and their makeshift family they had fought tooth and nail through arguments, crying fits and tantrums and that's just on Natsu's part. In the beginning Kaida would try her absolute best to be the perfect child for her first genuine caregiver, she would hardly sleep, trying her very best to constantly be at Natsu's beck and call, cooking, cleaning, looking after Natsu on days when his condition would get worse she would try her absolute best to give him all the attention she could afford. Natsu found it instantly uncomfortable and tried to put her at ease but any movement he made toward doing that would be met with immediate resistance so he felt he simply needed to do what he always did and fight with all he had and figratively beat her into submission. When Kaida least suspected it he would wrestle her to the ground and playfully tickle her until tears were streaming down her face or she would plead in loud high pitch squeals for him to stop , he would take her outdoors and let her play around freely, they'd spend the whole day outside once in a while on these excursions Natsu would blatantly throw Kaida in a random body of water and they'd swim for hours then watch the sun dip below the distant horizon of the ocean while Natsu held her in his arms warming her in the excess body heat he gave off as a result of his magic, other days Natsu would sit her down somewhere and teach her about his history as he had been witness to it and the history of the world as it had been taught to him. It was through these actions that Natsu was able to begin indirectly educating her about the the history of the dragon slayer, their magic as well as the nature and survival skills taught to him by Igneel but the one lesson Natsu went out of his way to teach her to almost force her to adhere to was that his love and affection was unconditional. He strived to teach Kaida that he would never do anything to hurt her, that he would never ignore her or belittle her if she made a mistake or failed to do anything and that every action he took when it came to their wellbeing was in her best interest. In time Kaida began to learn, understand and appreciate what she considered to be a luxury most children would probably over look and after a while she began to relinquish her control to Natsu and let him father her becoming less of the serious, straight laced, goody two shoes she had always been forced to be and let herself be the naïve, rambunctious, juvenile little girl she had always needed to be.

Natsu lay her down in a warm place and lay a blanket over her sleeping form, his eyes became sharp as he sniffed at the air, he could smell a myriad of things but only two struck him as noteworthy, the smell of strawberries and cheap alcohol was one the other was death, the first smell confused him at first, he asked himself why the scent of strawberries would be masked so heavily in booze? He had never known the owner of that smell to drink, what could it mean? after a quick pause he took it to mean they were probably sitting with the holy trinity Makarov, Cana and Gildarts "I'd smell those three before an eight foot pile of bullshit even if I were standing on it" he chuckled he considered the second smell to mean Bedlam was making his move and as he considered what to do he smelt something, something familiar, something he hadn't smelled in many years nor did he dream he would ever smell it again, "No way" his eyes grew wide in surprise hastily he ran to the entrance of the cave and hastily threw on his raggedy black cloak that was more holes than cloak at this point, concealing his face.

"Mast…Mum watch Kaida I'll be back soon, if anything happens lock it down and don't let anybody through, got it?" Natsu said making his request.

"Sure thing Natsu darling you have nothing to worry about, call if you need anything?" Mavis chimed playing the role of the mother as perfectly as she had dreamed a mother should seeing as she had never truly had one herself.

"Uh sure thing" he called to her.

Natsu walked out of the cave fading like a picture set a light, burning from one edge to the other turning to ashes on the wind he was gone.

On the beach we're they had initially landed on the beach Juvia Lockser and Lisanna Strauss sat on the beach staring at the ocean and instead of a scene resembling victory, it could be more closely likened to a funeral, a funeral of their dreams and ambition. The female pair sat with the face buried in their hands grim expression plastered on their faces hardly saying a word.

"Erza seemed especially pissed today" Lisanna commented in a dull tone.

"I can't believe she beat Juvia so easily, I'm so ashamed how can I ever show my face to my beloved gray again" Juvia whimpered in embarrassment at having not even made it to the second round let alone the entire thing.

"ugh chin up Juvia at least she didn't drag you around by your ankles screaming profanities and demanding strawberry cake…god I wonder what Natsu would have done if he saw us like that" Lisanna giggled.

All the while as the pair of women spoke they had no idea a certain dragon slayer was watching, listening intently as a certain Strauss long thought to be dead reminisced about him. Tears came down his face as he examined her through his keen senses and saw how much older she looked than how he remembered her, her crystal blue eyes, her stark white hair and her disarming smile they were all there just as he remembered them though the exterior had changed and evolved he new for certain that this was his dear friend whom he had known all those years ago, a grin crept across his lips as he had an interesting idea but he needed a running start as taking a few steps back readied himself. In the distance a terrifying voiced boomed calling after him.

"YOU'RE THE ONE FROM EARLIER, HEY I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU, DON'T MOVE" Erza roared with all her might.

The dragon slayer shivered at the voice his body seizing momentarily as his muscles burned causing pain to shoot up his legs, he shook his head wildly, choosing to work through the pain. He sensed Erza's nimble fingers graze his back as he swiftly avoided her touch. Natsu kept his head down as he made contact with his target grasping her around the chest he fell full force into Lisanna and drew a loud squeal from the pale maiden and in a burst of flame they were gone leaving Juvia stunned and Erza further enraged.

"That smug prick" Erza grunted.

Juvia turned her head back to the ocean seeing something in the corner of her eye, she tilted her head in confusion walking up to the gently churning waves she stepped into the water turning her head at break neck speed she looked wide eyed at Erza in shock.

"Miss Erza who was that Juvia saw just now?" Juvia asked hastily.

"I have no idea Juvia but I aim to find out, why do you ask?" Erza replied.

"Juvia senses ships on the horizon approaching the island at great speed, this, could he be with them, the aura in the water is thick with malcontent, Juvia believes they meant to do harm" Juvia said hastily.

"What the hell is going on?" Erza said under her breath "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Juvia is sure" Juvia said sternly.

"Alright" Erza pulled an emergency signal flare given to her in case of drastic events "Get to the others"

Lisanna emerged out of thin air and a flash of fire her eyes squeezed tight as her butt scooted to a stop along the cold stone ground of the cave, she groaned as a heavy weight settled on her chest. A man concealed by dark robes, Lisanna's body tensed in alarm drawing a sharp breath in through her nose. Her eyes widened as her senses were filled with a familiar scent, one she had not smelt since her childhood, fire, it was indescribable but she knew it too well, closing her eyes and bathed in it inhaling thoroughly "you came" she whispered tears streamed down her face as she pulled down the hood tufts of messy pink to reveal an unconscious face resting against her face.

"Ugh that boy," Mavis said coming upon them "Always over doing it, oh and who might you be?"

"I'm Lisanna, Lisanna Strauss what is Natsu doing here? He's supposed to…" Lisanna was unable to finish her thought as a gasp caught in her throat "I missed you" she leant down and touched her forehead to his and tears streaked her face.

Natsu woke up in a spluttering cough covering his mouth he choked and heaved, breathless he looked down at his hand and saw blood speckled across his bandages. He grimaced as he tried to make his way to his feet but he couldn't summon the strength in his legs, a warm hand came down and pushed him back gently.

"Don't move" Lisanna said sternly "You have a lot of explaining to do" she glared at him.

"So do you" Natsu smirked coughing loudly.

"Shut up" Lisanna mumbled half smiling "I'm glad you're not dead"

"Same to you" Natsu replied "but I might as well be" he thought.

"So what's new?" Lisanna asked.

"What, no lecture? No tears?" Natsu chuckled.

"Believe me if I would but it looks like you'd keel over if I even so much as breathed on you" she warned him "plus I'm nothing compared to what you'll get if you dare show your face to the guild" she said gravely.

"Don't remind me" he closed his eyes exhausted "but in honestly you wouldn't believe what I've been up to if I told you"

"Try me" Lisanna dared.

"Kaida!" Natsu called "You can come out now"

The little dark haired girl appeared with the most golden eyes Lisanna had ever seen. Kaida shyed away at the sight of the Take-Over mage taking a few steps back when all of a sudden Mavis appeared beside her leaning into whisper a small reassurance to the little girl.

"Don't worry everything is okay, she's one of ours" Mavis winked and this put Kaida at ease.

Kaida's eyes fell to Natsu and he expression took a turn as she looked absolutely destroyed at the state she was in she began to weep, giving Lisanna a dirty look she charged at the white haired woman punching outward a torrent of fire sprang forth, Lisanna ducked effortlessly obviousy confused caught off guard by the falling foot that struck her across the face in a downward motion dazing her a little but not enough to overwhelm her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PAPA!" Kaida screamed igniting her fists standing over Natsu protectively.

"Kaida what did I say about using magic in the cave?" Natsu choked out "now you out those fists out right this minute"

"Yes Papa" Kaida said embarrassed a blush on her face "I'm sorry"

"WAIT A MINUTE, PAPA!?" Lisanna shrieked in surprise.

"Hmmmmmmm I could be mistaken but that sounds like disbelief to me" Natsu laughed.

Erza stood staunchly on the beach as the moon hung overhead, she clung to her sword tightly as she watched the ominous ships sit out at sea, they hadn't moved in several hours but they were definitely close enough to launch an attack, she hadn't taken her eyes of them for a second pulling a flask from her jacket taking a sip.

"I don't like the looks of this" She muttered grasping her dragon's breath necklace that hung around her neck "Keep us safe Natsu, wherever you are" Erza place one solitary kiss on the stone and concealed beneath her clothes once more looking to the skies longingly.

Elsewhere on the island Makarov and the other Fairy Tail members sat idly in wait of an order, the aging Guild leader sat cross legged quietly seemingly waiting for hell t freeze over. Mirajane concerned for not only her guild but her entire world her siblings Elfman and Lisanna one of which was still to return safely to her.

"Master what are we doing? We should be out there looking for Lisanna" Mira said worriedly.

"Fear not child I'm confident no harm will come to her, I think she may have stumbled upon the final piece to this puzzle, then again it could have stumbled upon her I mean how long has it been?" Makarov paused deep in thought.

"What are you talking about Master?" Mira said confused "I don't think I like what's going on here"

"Ah shit the old man's lost it" Gray cursed sarcastically.

"You shut your mouth Gray, alright boys and here's the plan" Makarov said excitedly.

Meanwhile Lisanna and Natsu sat next to a roaring fire chatting about this and that Kaida lay next to them bundled up warm snoring contently.

"So you meet anyone while I've been gone" Natsu chuckled staring into the flames indulging in the warmth though it hardly affected him.

"Well you know me Natsu I don't kiss and tell but I've met a few girls here and there that caught my fancy" she giggled a little a blush forming on her lily white features.

"I'm glad, you deserve to be happy Lisanna" he smiled "Though I'd hoped you might have found something more long term" he said mockingly "Mira must be fuming, she must be falling over herself trying to get you married off to some unsuspecting maiden"

"Will you shut up! I'll have you know I'll get married if and when I feel like it!" Lisanna shrieked punching him in the arm playfully " Now stop avoiding my question and tell me why didn't you come back, It's been two whole years?" Lisanna asked quietly "The guilds changed, she changed" Lisanna emphasised the last phrase.

"Yeah well it'd make no difference now what's done is done, Kaida is everything to me, she's all that matters" Natsu said avoiding eye contact.

"What do you mean?" Lisanna asked.

"It doesn't matter" Natsu said.

"I need you to promise me you will make sure she makes it through this" Natsu said looking her dead in the eye.

"Makes it through what?" Lisanna said with bated breath.

A thunderous boom shook the earth as boulders crashed around them as the entrance of the cave came down. It was pitch black, a few moments passed before Natsu reached out for Lisanna who gasped in surprise. Natsu snapped his fingers ushering a small flame into life.

"From now on do exactly as I say" Natsu said gravely.

 **A/N Oh by the way Lisanna is gay in this story...sorry not sorry but I wanted there to be this closeness between Natsu and Lisanna without the notion of them getting together haha until next time**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N 1 year and I have finally cracked 200 favorites with 250+ followers just want to give a quick shout out to each and every one of you for reading this, a story I started writing because I was depressed at this time last year and had a few things I wanted to communicate and needed an outlet so I did it in story form and well this is the result. Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you enjoy this next installment :) thanks once again for reading!**

Two halves of a large rock form cascaded over Tenrou Island as an airborne Erza clad in her **Heaven's Wheel Armor** summoned a legion of swords mentally separating them into two legions in an effort to neutralize the threat. The rock form now descending on the island was launched suddenly from the ominous fleet moments ago and if the object were allowed to make contact with Fairy Tail's holy land the result would be catastrophic. Cold steel made contact with solidified earth as the swords simultaneously passed through the halves with ease the resulting remnants breaking the surface tension of the ocean with almost inaudible splashes.

"COME COWARDS ONLY PAIN AWAITS THOSE WHO DESIRE TO TEST ME" Erza shouted in warning. Standing defiantly against those who come in the name of evil against her one and only family she waited but no response was given "FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY" Erza said angrily.

Erza charged head long into the heat of battle she dropped out of the sky over the head of her enemies and requipped into her normal clothes bringing her blade down hard into the top deck of the boat breaking one ship in two before somersaulting herself with the assistance of her trusty blade through two more, coming upon a third boat there was something eerie about this particular ship, everyone present stood defiantly against her smiling wickedly not a single sign of fear was present in their faces, this angered Erza to no end, she decided to call out their leader and end this once and for all.

"SHOW YOURSELF WHO DARES SAIL THESE WATERS WITHOUT THE PERMISSION OF THE GUILD FAIRY TAIL" Erza exclaimed.

"Oh my" a voice spoke "it's been a while my darling, hasn't it?"

Erza froze, her skin crawled and every fiber of her body quivered, it had been years since she thought she would ever hear that voice again she clawed at her throat weakly as if trying to loosen a non-existent rope each breath becoming more and more difficult for her to take as the edges of her vision became dark and focused on one thing, the slender, greasy figure as it approached her, she felt deaf as the anxiety of her situation sunk in the absence of her armor was a rookie mistake on her part as she remembered the crutch it had provided her for all those years. Her knees buckled and her expression went blank as the figure approached her, the figures boney fingers reaching out to play in her long red tresses humming a broken tune, while he whispered lyrics in a sickeningly sweet tone that did not suit him in the least.

"I've waited a very long time for this day Miss Scarlet" he paused reaching out toward her pale features with a bony finger tracing her jawline in one long drag Erza trembled under his touch "It's unfortunate that our lovely reunion must take place under such unpleasant circumstances but there is a thief among these peasants you sully yourself with" He finished the last word with a derisive snort "that thief my dear, that coward who somehow has avided my wrath for two whole years must be dealt to immediately and I can't have you interfering, understood?" his face contorted into a disgusting smile as he stood over her.

"Yes Master Bedlam" was her simple reply her eyes still completely blank and expressionless as she sunk helplessly to her knees like a wilted rose.

"That's a good girl" he praised her stooping down the fabric of his clothes wrinkling slightly as he bent down to pet Erza "Bring me the object, thanks to our darling sword maiden here first blood has been drawn, victory is now ours to take without mercy, ready the fleet and get ready to move on my signal" He looked at one of his many faceless henchmen with a dull expression, the henchman took a little longer to move than Bedlam fancied as a magic circle appeared over his chest and with one fell swoop Bedlam crushed his heart "On second thought, you do it" he remarked looking down at his red headed hostage pointing his hand randomly into the crowd "let's move people"

As Bedlam and his landing crew prepared to approach the shore Fairy Tail prepared to make their stand Gray and his beloved Juvia stood ankle deep in the shallow surf as the guilds first line of defense a little further behind stood Gildarts, Gajeel, Mirajane and Elman with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe stood proudly behind them, Cana, Lucy and Happy were concealed by the tree line as they were charged with the protection of Wendy and retrieval of possible casualties Makarov stationed himself with this group keeping watch over the entire battlefield as it lay spread before them.

"This is it prepare yourselves," Makarov said sternly sensing enemy forces approaching.

Gray placed his hands together in formation ready to defend the beach he charged his hands with magical energy and gave Juvia a simple look as the first boats could reach the shore a wall of water severed their path.

 **"Water Fortress"** Juvia said summoning a large wall of water before them.

 **"Ice Make Palisade"** Gray roared punching his hands through the water.

The force of Gray's energy forced the water outward crystalizing and becoming solid ice instantaneously as it fanned out in razor sharp peaks across the beach. A few of the vessels rose up on the waves and crashed down viciously into the guilds defenses, screams of pain were heard as the enemy made contact with the sharp frozen peaks, the ranks behind them slowed their advance as a horde of fire mages hurled fireballs at the wall slowly breaking it down.

"Alright stand back time for the real men to take a crack at it" Gajeel smirked as he and Gildarts stepped forward.

"Calm down you overgrown paper weight and stick to the plan" Gray grimaces trying to reinforce his ice magic as quick as it was melting.

"You got 5 more minutes kid then we're going over the top" Gildarts said to Gay sternly facing toward the forest curiously muttering to himself quietly.

"the old man said" Gray responded gruffly.

"To hell with what the old man said unless you want this to happen to you" Gildarts pulled his cloak back to reveal his prosthesis "You'll make the most of the next five minutes, then I'm clearing this chess board you hear me?"

"Arrrrgh alright Juvia, Mira and Elfman you three hold the line us three idiots are going over the top" Gray said disrobing.

"Why the hell are you taking your clothes off?" Gajeel retorted.

"JUVIA THINKS GAJEEL SHOULD CAN IT…let Juvia's love express himself however he likes" Juvia said in a trance like state.

"Well if I'm gonna die today I'd rather be comfortable, wouldn't you?" Gray said sarcastically.

"Just get ready you two" Gildarts gave the order "We go on 3, ready?" he asked to which the two responded with a nod.

"3" Gildarts exclaimed at the top of his lungs with a grin.

 **"CRASH"** Gildarts used his magic creating an explosion propelling them over the wall.

Gray stuck out his hand creating a platform of ice beneath the trio as they came hurtling down from above. Gray, Gildarts and Gajeel stood back to back surrounded by boats full of enemy mages. The trio looked around cautiously scouting out their enemy.

"So what's your next bright idea you old fart" Gray muttered his fists raised in preparation.

"Welp this is all I had" Gildarts chuckled "Let's just throw the usual at them and see what sticks.

"SEE WHAT STICKS!?" Gray yelled in his face "YOU JERK YOU'RE GONNA GET US KILLED"

"Awwww what's the matter puddin' pop you scared?" Gajeel said tauntingly.

"Don't you start with me" Gray grunted "Well let's at least make it interesting" Gray said his comrades looking at him with curious expressions "Biggest pile of bodies wins, the losers foot the bill for an extravagant purchase of the winners choosing"

"What do you mean by extravagant purchase?" Gildarts asked chuckling.

"Look Juvia's on my case about a ring okay? I could really use the help to get her something nice" Gray admitted blushing fiercely.

"Awwwwwwwww look at him little cutie he's all grown up, it's a deal but don't get cocky little snowflake you haven't won just yet" Gildarts said leaping out into the fray.

"That aint a half bad idea you got ice bucket, too bad about Juvia though because I'm wining this thing gehe" Gajeel remarked following after them.

"I'm sure I'll get a nice bottle of top shelf booze out of this assuming we make it out of here alive" Gildarts thought looking back to the forest. "Where are you boy? We're kind of counting on you"

The three mages leapt into battle in explosive fashion in a storm of magical energy their enemies fell like flies in the face of superior ability and raw strength.

"21, 22, 30, 35, 40" Gray muttered under his breath.

"20, 25, 40, 45, 50" Gajeel roared through the cacophony of battle.

"80, 85 90…oh now you guys aren't even trying" Gildarts chuckled as he effortlessly cut down numerous mages.

"STAY YOUR PUTRID HANDS YOU UNDESERVING WRETCHES, BE GLAD I HAVE ALLOWED YOU TO LIVE THIS LONG" a voice exclaimed, dripping with animosity, the figure stood in the middle of a row boat as it made it's way unharmed through the chaos, a disheveled red head sat submissively at his feet a pair of mages rowing it ashore "THEY CALL ME BEDLAM AND I HAVE BUT ONE SIMPLE REQUEST, YOU WILL ALLOW ME SAFE PASSAGE TO AND FROM THIS ISLAND WITHOUT DELAY OR EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOUR PEOPLE WILL DIE" he paused and with his hand outstretched he grasped the red heads jaw in a vice like grip that drew a wince that was accompanied by a whine of pain "STARTING WITH HER"

Gildarts, Gray and Gajeel stood dumbfounded as the boat passed each of them and each of them in turn gazed upon the red head their expressions turned cold, the knuckles of their clenched fists turned stark white and their eyes burned with unbridled rage but they did not make a single move against the boat or the invaders as they made their way back to shore.

"Good, good now no funny business" Bedlam commented offhandedly.

"Why did everything just stop?" Elfman said confused, his eyes catching sight of the inhabitants of the boat "What the-, is that Erza?"

"Nobody does anything, understand?" Gildarts said gravely as he arrived on shore with Gajeel and Gray "No one"

Bedlams boat approached the shore, he raised his hand and two magic circles appeared across either rower's forehead and with a swift close of his hand their heads exploded Juvia and Mirajane gasped in shock while Elfman winced.

"Gather the rest of your useless tribe this instant" Bedlam insisted "I have little time to waste on you insufferable bastards"

Makarov and the others walked out from the tree line quickly and silently made their way over their comrades, looks of concern and obvious shock painted across each ones face. Bedlam sat casually in the sand without a care in the world his open legs framing Erza in his grasp as he leaned her head against his chest petting her long red hair in gentle strokes, Erza made no sound or movement of protest as she lay there limply against him.

"Now that we're all gathered here it has come to my attention that you lot are harboring a fugitive" Bedlam spoke with a coarse yet subdued tone as he stared derisively at all the gathered members of Fairy Tail.

"What are you talking about, fugitive? There's no one else on this island but us," Gray responded in a tone denoting frustration thinly veiled in hospitality.

"Well as the described fugitive is not a by definition a criminal of the law per se seeing as I am currently the judge, jury and executioner of this here Kangaroo court I'm more than willing to make an exception" Bedlam spoke now with a hint of venom.

"There is no else here Bedlam of that I can assure you, this is our land and-" Makarov responded calmly and without reproach before being cut off.

"Do you really think I'm in any kind of mood to negotiate terms old man?" Bedlam retorted but he was cut off by Makarov in kind.

"And I must insist you return that girl to me at once" Makarov said in a tone that demanded respect as his eye never broke away as they maintained contact with Bedlam.

"The simple answer to that is this, I refuse" Bedlam held his hand up once more summoning a magic circle into view two identical circles appeared upon Erza's temples..

"No, no it can't be" Erza muttered under her breath as her eyes grew wide, "No, no, no Natsu destroyed this place, I saw it…I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES" Bedlam restrained her against his chest.

"Now, now pet play nice" Bedlam shushed her "she thinks she's back in the tower right now and if any of you think about doing something it'll only get worse for her" Bedlams thin lips curved upward in a wicked smile, "any way back to the matter at hand, worry not I have contacted the proper authorities and they shall apprehend this fugitive and escort him to these humble proceedings"

"THERE'S NO ONE ELSE HERE" Gray roared.

"WELL I KNOW FOR A FACT THERE IS THEY ALL BUT INVITED ME HERE TO RIP HIS GODDAMN HEART OUT AND BELIEVE YOU ME I WILL DO MUCH WORSE, BOY" Bedlams temper flared and Erza screamed in agony 'now you will do well to mind your tongue in my presence, I am an arbiter of justice show me some respect"

"Why you fucking-" Gray spat, furious.

"Not another word" Gildarts muttered through gritted teeth.

Three more figures approached unexpectedly from the trees. In their midst was a man covered in clothing turned to rags, bandages partially torn and spattered with blood littered his muscular frame and a cloth sack was secured tightly over his head obscuring his face, his body hung limply in the grip of two of the figures as they drug him harshly over stone and rugged earth, judging by the physique of each person it could be assume these particular two were male while the third was a very well-endowed female. They each stood in hooded cloaks as they stood dominantly in the clearing of the beach and presented their findings with pride.

"Him? Who the hell is he!?" Gray said quietly.

"Juvia has seen him before, he took Lisanna" Juvia replied.

Before the words could leave her mouth Mirajane shot forward, breaking away from the group in seconds she had the mysterious man in her grasp.

"WHERE'S MY SISTER, WHY DID YOU TAKE HER!?" Mirajane screamed but there was no reply.

One of the hooded figures grasps Mirajane around the throat as lightning pulsed through his hands knocking her unconscious, he grinned happily, pulling down his hood as the other two figures removed theirs as well.

 **The three figures made themselves known as:**

Jellal Fernandez

Ultear Milkovich

And Laxus Dreyar


	10. UPDATE

**NEW STUFF IS ON ITS WAY**

 _Fear not (though you probably don't care anymore) I took an extended break from writing my stories in an attempt to find I job. I FOUND ONE AND IT'S GOING GREAT. Anyway I've really been giving writing again some serious though and starting today (well actually last night) I've started putting together one new chapter for each of my stories with hopefully more to come. Please bear with and I hope you enjoyu my ideas._

 _-ChocPanda_


End file.
